Avatar,TLA: Mizu Wars
by esegrouchfrmthe602
Summary: It's been a hundred years, the Avatar awakes to find a world clouded in death and destruction. Can the Avatar stop a war that is at it's peek? (A world where the Water Tribes attacked.)
1. Book 1

_"It all started, with four elements."_

 _"Water... Earth... Fire... Air."_

 _"When I was a little girl, my uncle used to tell me and my brother stories about the old days, a time of peace. A time when the Avatar kept balance between the four elements respective nations. The Water tribes, Earth kingdom, Fire nation, and Air nomads... But that all changed a long time ago, when The Water tribes did the unthinkable and betrayed the world... Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless, and blood thirsty Water tribes when they went on the war path... but when the world needed him most, he vanished..."_

 _" A hundred years have passed since then, and the Avatar has never resurfaced, all the while the formerly known Water tribes, now known as "The Mizu Empire" are on the Verge of victory and conquest over the entire world. Two years ago, my father and the other men of our secluded refuge in the southern Earth kingdom, headed off to join the Earth kingdoms last bit of Resistance against the Empire in the war. Leaving me and my brother to look after our fellow refugee's... Some believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air nomads, and that the cycle was broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, some way the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **BOOK 1: REAWAKENING THE FLAME.**

The ice cold air of the southern pole chilled to the bone. It's icy wastelands, mesmerizing to one's eyes. The peace, the tranquility, the quiet cold air. One could almost swear, it was... therapeutic.

Suddenly the peace, and quiet is disturbed by a sudden and loud explosion, in the near distance. The magnitude of said explosion, was enough to cause a large shock wave, strong enough to create cracks in a large ice pillar. The cracks and the weight of the ice was enough for the large pillar to come crashing down into the water. As pieces of ice began to rise back up to the surface, a particular chunk of ice rose to the surface. The large iceberg that arose to the surface was almost perfectly round, cept for the bottom half still underwater, and emanated a light blue glow. A few minutes later, the water began to ripple as something made its way to the surface. Then from below the water's surface, a large set of fingers and claws, gently hooked the iceberg with it's claws and just as gently dragged the iceberg back down under the water. A few more ripples and a dark shadow showed how something large made its way north from under the water.

* * *

The small village was like any other refugee settlement in the Earth kingdom, a few small shacks, tents, and even some small apartment buildings. The only thing that made this small village different than others, was that this one was on the southern coast of the Earth kingdom, in a small clearing surrounded by trees overseeing the sea and a few islands. On the water, a small row boat with two siblings could be seen, with the two siblings currently making an effort to catch some fish for their dinner.

"Watch and learn Azula, this is how you catch a fish." Said Zuko as he dropped his fishing line in the water.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't the line be a little farther out away from the boat Zuzu?" Azula asked after seeing how her brother had simply dropped the hook in front of him only a foot or two from the boat.

"Nope, its fine right where it is." Zuko answered quickly and stubbornly.

Azula just simply rolled her eyes at her older, yet 'not' wiser brother before speaking again.

"Whatever you say... you know I find this really to be a waste of my time," Azula said in a matter-of-factly tone. Zuko momentarily looked back at his sister, an inquisitive look on his face before turning back to the water. "I mean think about it, I could be doing something more productive with my time. Like helping uncle with chores that need to be done around the village, or practice my fire bending with my class, or... something, anything that isn't this." Azula finished with a faraway look as she stared at the water.

Zuko turned again to look at his sister, he was about to counter his sisters statement, when he noticed the look in her eye, he knew exactly what was wrong with her.

"Azula, you know its okay to be..." Zuko started in a assuring voice but was quickly cut off by Azula's quick response.

"I am 'NOT' afraid, zuzu! I simply just don't see why i have to be here." Azula looked at her brother with irritation before looking back at the water. She would never admit it, especially to Zuko, but Azula did feel fear towards water. Ever since she was a child, Azula feared going into the water. Zuko knew well enough this as well, he had his doubts when their uncle had requested for Azula to accompany him early that morning, but until now everything had been fine, what changed?

As Zuko asked himself these questions, he then came up with a bad idea to maybe ease the mood a little... and to mess with his little sister.

Zuko smirked suspiciously as he turned back to the water. "Okay, if you say so." He said in a sing-song voice, while putting his fishing pole down, and grabbing the edges of the small boat. Suddenly he began to shake the boat from side to side, making Azula instinctively grip the edges of the small boat with her hands like a vise. Letting out a loud gasp of fear she began to yell and beg for her brother to stop. Zuko began laughing as he continued to rock the boat.

"PLEASE, ZUKO STOP, PLEASE!" Azula begged one last time, her eyes wide in fear of falling over board.

Zuko finally relented to his sisters plea's and stopped rocking the boat, chuckling as he took a hold of his fishing pole once again. " So, not afraid huh?" Asked Zuko looking back at his sister still chuckling. Azula gave Zuko a frightening glare, that froze Zuko with one look."Uhhh... Azula..."

"What... is... WRONG WITH YOU!" Azula shouted in pure rage, making Zuko jump and almost dropping his fishing pole.

"It was just a joke..." Zuko stated but was cut off by Azula's yelling.

"NO, THAT WAS NO JOKE YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Azula shouted with even more rage. "WHAT MAKES YOU EVEN THINK THAT WAS REMOTELY FUNNY!" Azula yelled once more, only this time flames began to flare from her nostrils.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, i was just trying to lighten the mood a little... Sorry." Zuko began to counter, but was again cut off by Azula.

"WHATEVER!," Azula snapped, before taking a few calming breaths, and before speaking again in an irritated yet all to calm voice."Just... shut up and leave me and the situation alone!" Azula then hugged herself softly looking out to the water once more.

Zuko gave his sister an apologetic look that she didn't get to see. Zuko decided it best to do as Azula asked... or demanded...or, whatever. And looked back out to his side of the boat where his fishing line still sat, undisturbed.

Zuko and Azula both stayed quiet after that for a while, when Zuko finally decided to reel up his fishing line, and throw it abit farther. Both siblings were unaware of the large knot in the water that made its way towards them, slowing down and becoming less visible as it got closer, and closer to their boat before going completely underwater once it was only seven feet away.

Both Zuko and Azula were minding themselves when both siblings felt how their boat suddenly jumped.

"QUIT IT, WILL YOU!" Azula yelled in surprise and irritation letting go of her arms and gripping at the boat sides once more.

"That, wasn't me!" Zuko countered just as surprised as his sister. Azula gave him a look that clarified she wasn't convinced. "I'm serious, Azula, it wasn't me!" Zuko and Azula exchanged looks, before once more feeling the boat jump."I told you it wasn't me!" Zuko stated, before he and Azula felt the boat jump again, this time whatever hit their boat hit them hard enough to almost make them both fly over board.

Azula and Zuko both regained their stability, gripping the edges of the boat. Azula and Zuko searched frantically around themselves, trying to spot whatever it was that was ramming them.

"Do you see anything?!" Zuko called to his sister, keeping his eyes on the water for any signs of movement.

Azula studied the water, trying to make out any shapes in the water. As she did this, she saw how a large shape made a loud splash before going underwater. Azula's eyes widened, this thing was as big if not bigger than their boat.

"Zuko, we have get out of here!" Azula stated her eyes still fixated where she saw the creature go under. Zuko looked back at Azula, he followed her gaze, when he saw it. A large knot in the water making its way towards them at a frightening speed. Before either sibling could react, a large armored reptile missing its back legs,with a finned tail and large dorsal fin on its back, jumped right over both the boat and the siblings heads. Both Azula and Zuko tried to maintain their boat from rolling, as the creature landed on the other of water.

"DEAR AGNI AND ALL SPIRITS ABOVE, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Zuko yelled in a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear.

"I think it was an arctic Sharkidile!" Azula stated as she looked around, calmly scoping out where the large animal could be lurking. Thats when a loud splash was heard behind both siblings, they both felt how their boat suddenly under a large amount of weight lopsided to the right side. Azula fell onto one of the stools inside the boat, almost rolling of said boat, she then turned and saw how the large animals head alone, was what put their boat in an uneven position, both Azula and Zuko found themselves pushed towards their ends of the boat trying everything they can to keep the large animals jaws away from them.

The large armored reptile released a gurgling hiss as it opened its jaws and as quick as a bolt of lightning snapped them shut, nearly trapping Zuko's leg in its mouth. Every time the Sharkidile moved to try and grab either one of the two siblings, the boat kept shifting more, and more to that one side the large animal was posted.

The Sharkidile continued its attempts to make an easy meal out of the two teens, but neither one of his prey would allow that to happen it seemed.

Azula noticed how a creaking and cracking sound emanating from under the large Sharkidile, made it obvious the large animal attempted to get its huge body onto their boat.

Azula knew that at this rate, either the boat would give out under the animals weight, leaving them to its mercy in the water or, it would succeed in boarding their boat and either it would attack her or Zuko first then the other after. Either way, they would not survive. Thats when Azula noticed how the Sharkidile seemed more interested in Zuko more than her. Thats when an idea struck Azula, she had little room but it was enough room to do what she planned.

Azula rose to her feet, extending her right arm pointing her index and middle fingers strait at the back of the animals head, she knew there was a slight chance of what she was about to do would back fire, but she had to do something. Azula closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, Azula felt how all her energy built up in her belly, made its way to her chest, and into her arm. Azula then opened her eyes and released a large stream of orange fire from her extended fingers.

The large Sharkidile went into a raging frenzy once the fire hit its armored head. As the large creature lashed out snapping it jaws now at Azula, it gave Zuko an opportunity to help his sister who was now on the boats floor trying everything she could to keep the reptile away from her, including shooting fire at the animal. Zuko took a stance and he himself began to shoot streams of fire at the Sharkidile, attempting to get its attention away from Azula. Now with both siblings attacking at the same time, the arctic Sharkidile was now on the defensive, clamping its jaws shut all it could do was back off into the water as quickly as it appeared. Both Azula and Zuko wasted little time, after seeing the damage the Sharkidile had delivered to their boat, both siblings looked at each other with worried eyes.

"We have to get to shore!" Zuko stated the obvious as he began to look around searching for any signs of nearest land. Zuko then spotted a nearby island his eyes lit up."Over there, there's an island. We have to try and make it over there!" Zuko stated in a hopeful tone.

Azula looked at the island her brother had just spotted, her eyes like Zuko's lit up, that is until she realized something neither of them had until just now.

"That would be our best solution, yes... but we have a slight problem my dear brother." Azula said in a mater factly type tone.

Zuko looked at his sister with a confused expression.

"Whats the problem?" He asked abit in frustration.

"We, my dear brother, seem to have, oh how do I put this... LOST OUR ROWS!" Right when Azula said that, Zuko looked at where the arctic Sharkidile had been only minutes ago. All he found was his hatchet and the boats rowing sticks completely destroyed.

Zuko let out a shout in frustration. Things had gone from bad to worse, their only hope to get away from the armored reptile was only a short distance away, yet they had no way of getting there.

"What should we do then?" Zuko asked looking at his sister again, hoping that maybe she had some kind of idea.

Azula looked at her brother with confusion and irritation before answering.

"Why do you always assume I have all the solutions for our problems?" Azula asked, Zuko shrugged before trying to think of a way to get the boat moving.

As Azula did the same an idea struck her.

"Zuko, get over here now!" Azulas demand brought Zuko out of his thinking, he quickly made his way to the back end of the boat where Azula took a strong stance. Zuko looked at his sister with confusion, Azula noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me get this worthless heap of wood to that island of yours?" Azulas question only seemed to further her brothers confusion.

"What do you mean?" Zuko's question made Azula roll her eyes once more .

"I mean, we're going to fire bend this piece of shit away from here and to that island before our armored friend comes back for round 2, thats what I mean!, now hurry up and put as much energy as you can into it!" Azula stated and demanded.

Zuko seemed to finally understand, his features became serious as he nodded stating he got the message.

Both Azula and Zuko grabbed a hold of one of the boats stools firmly with one hand, while with the other they made a tight fist. Both siblings took a deep breath, cocking their arms back they took another deep breath, then thrusting their arms forward released two large jet streams of orange fire into the water, as soon as they did this their boat launched itself forward. Both Azula and Zuko held on to the stool with an iron grip, doing their best not lose their grip and fall off.

They were making little haste, the island seemed to get closer and closer, thats when Zuko noticed something peculiar about the island, for a second he thought he saw... a face...

"ZUKO, LOOK OUT!" Zuko was brought out of his examination when Azula's shout of fear reached his ears. Zuko wasted no time turning his head slightly he caught only a flash of what happened, The Sharkidile shot up out of the water, its armored jaws wide open releasing a gurgling roar it snapped its jaws shut, taking out a large part of the boat and nearly catching Zuko's arm in its jaws. Zuko instinctively flung himself away from the animal while still keeping fire flowing from his hand, Azula pushed her brother back to his side of the boat once the Sharkidile went back underwater, neither one wasted time they both put more power into their fire. Both looking back ever once in a while watching how the large reptile was right behind them keeping a safe distance from the fire. Both were to distracted to notice something emerging from the water, something... glowing.

Both Azula and Zuko found themselves tiring from the excessive use of their fire bending, and also found that their boat was slowing down, the large reptile was closing in fast on them, they witnessed how it made its way to the surface its enormous jaws opening in order to catch its prey. Thats when the boat came to sudden and violent stop after colliding with something, both siblings were sent flying off the small boat, Zuko went crashing into a small pillar of ice while Azula rolled violently to a stop a stinging pain in her left arm. Azula looked at where the boat had stopped, it was still in one peace, then the large Sharkidile came crashing through the small boat wrecking it to pieces, once it laid eyes on Azula it let out a gurgling roar and proceeded to make its way towards her, Azula tried to pick herself up to fight or at least run, but the pain in her arm didn't allow it. Zuko was brought back to consciousness after hearing the animals roar, he wasted no time seeing how the animal made its way to his sister, he picked himself up and launched a fire ball at the creature. The Sharkidile swung it large armored finned tail around and swatted the attack, and unlike before stayed put, unfased by his attacker. The animal hissed as it launched a piece of wood from the destroyed boat towards Zuko, knocking the teen over.

The large reptile continued to make its way towards Azula who was defenseless at this point, Zuko could only watch in horror as the large animal was about to close its jaws on his sisters head, but then something pulled on the reptile, pulling it away just in time. Both Zuko and Azula watched as the Sharkidile went into a fit of rage and fear, hissing, biting and shaking in order to escape somethings grasp but failing to do so. Then in an instant something dragged the reptile back underwater, only this time there was no sign of it coming back up.

Zuko sat there for a few minutes making sure it was safe, once he deemed it so he ran to his sisters side.

"Azula, are you okay?" Zuko asked his worry for his sister evident in his voice.

"I'm fine zuzu, just a little scratch is all," Azula stated pushing away her brother from her pain stricken arm. "What happened?" Azula asked now looking at where the aquatic predator was only minutes ago, wondering what in this world could be bold enough, and large enough to, what it seems like, make a meal out of one of the apex predators of the ocean.

"I don't know, it looked like something dragged it under... what that something could be, i have no idea." Zuko answered looking at the very spot Azula was fixating her stare, while also helping his sister back to her feet.

Azula yet in pain still found it in her to roll her eyes and retort her brother. "No shit, detective dum-dum," Zuko frowned at the nick name his sister always turned to call him when she felt he said something stupid. "I mean, what happened that made us crash, we were no where near the island. So why... did... we..." Azula trailed off when she noticed the ice under her feet, she looked around herself and realized they had crashed onto a glacier.

Zuko seeing his sisters reaction noticed the exact same thing she did, but unlike her he asked himself one question.

"Where in the name of Agni did this thing come from?" Zuko mumbled, just loud enough for Azula to hear him.

"What, are you mumbling on about now?!" Azula asked abit in frustration.

"This glacier, where did it come from?" Azula's eyebrow shot up at that before a glow caught her attention, as she went to examine the source she left Zuko to his ramblings.

"This glacier wasn't here before, so where did it come from, further more wheres the island, i cant see it anywhere, Azula do you see anything... Azula?" Zuko looked around for his sister, he found her eying a glowing sphere in the middle of the large glacier.

Zuko himself found the sphere odd, and eyed it closely. Thats when they both noticed something really odd, a shape of a body inside the sphere, both siblings gave the figure a closer look, then the unthinkable happened, the figure opened its eyes.

Both Zuko and Azula took a few steps back when they saw this.

"Stay away from it Zuko, its probably some trick of the Empire!" Azula stated getting into a fighting position, to her left Zuko ignored her, curiosity seemed to get the best of him. He released an extra hatchet from his waist and got closer to the glowing sphere. "We should just get out of here and... ZUKO, STOP!" Azula exclaimed when she witnessed her brother as he raised his hatchet to the sphere, striking it with a mighty blow, cracking the sphere. Zuko struck it once more and the sphere exploded making Azula and Zuko fall to the ground and cover their faces from the shards of ice, but then they had to cover their eyes from a bright blue light that reached the highest clouds.

A light that reached the eyes far and wide...

* * *

Far off the coast to the East, on the deck of a large ship sailing through the calm waters, a young woman in sophisticated silver and blue clothing, a long braid with loopies framing her face, her lips shaded with a light pink color, looked up at the blue light in the sky, her light blue eyes wide before narrowing dangerously her brow furrowing. "Finally!" the young woman whispered to herself. "Bato, Master Pakku, do you know what this means!?" The young woman exclaimed.

"That we wont be able to finish our game, and lunch?" Sighed a middle aged man in a blue tunic, as he turned to face the young woman head on, another elderly man in front of the first, with a white mustache and goatee and a balding head of hair, looked up from the game board before him, now making eye contact with the young woman as well.

"No, it means that my search will finally come to an end!" The young woman replied rather aggressively. "That light had to have come from a powerful force, it has to be him!"

"Or maybe it is a mirage, a trick of ones mind," The elder man suggested. "Being at sea for too long will do that to a person." The man added but received no answer. "We've been over this Princess Katara. I believe it best to not get your hopes up again over something that could very well be nothing." The elder man continued, but again received no answer.

"Master Pakku is right Princess, you should just relax and have some lunch." Bato suggested.

"Relax?, RELAX!?" Katara shouted in disbelief. "I will not relax until I have what I have come searching for, and what I'm searching for seems to have finally shown its face! I will relax once I have it in my grasp!" Katara stated before storming off to where a large, behemoth of a man clad in silver and blue armor, his face covered by a mask that resembled that of a demon, that showed his glowing eyes, stood overseeing the crews work. "Yasei!" The behemoth turned when he heard his name called. "Set a course for the direction the light came from!" Katara commanded.

The behemoth nodded in Kataras direction before turning toward the deck of the ship and shouting orders in an unusual language. The deck of the ship showed how warriors used their water bending to move the ship forward, not an easy task though manageable, these men and women heard the orders and immediately knew what needed to be done. Shouting could be heard from the warriors in the same language the armored behemoth had used, the ship gained a much quicker pace.

Both Bato and Pakku frowned at this.

* * *

When the light finally seemed to decipitate, Both Azula and Zuko tried their best to adjust to the light, thats when they both saw how a boy emerged from where the sphere once was. Azula readied herself for an attack, rising to her feet as quickly as she could, Zuko on the other hand just sat there, mouth open wide as he looked at the boy with glowing eyes and arrows.

The boy then seemed to have directed his gaze towards the siblings.

"Stay back!" Azula ordered, her right fist engulfed in fire and a fire dagger emanating from her left.

The boy looked at her unfaised... before dropping to the ground in a dead faint, the light that he emanated going out as he fell.

Azula has no idea what drove her to rush and grab the boy before he hit his head on the ice, but she did. Zuko, finally snapping out of his trance, arose to his feet picking up his hatchet he had dropped and placing it back on his waist, he then approached Azula and began prodding the boy with his foot.

"You think he's dead?" Zuko asked while continuing to prod the boy.

"How would I know?!" Azula stated, gently placing the boys head on her coat. "Would you stop that!" Azula demanded after her brother kept prodding the boy.

"What? I'm checking to see if he's alive." Zuko defended himself with his hands in the air.

Azula simply glared at Zuko, before both of them brought their attention back to the boy who began move slightly and moan. He moaned softly as he opened his eyes, the boy was met by a worried look on Zuko and an unsure look on Azula.

The boy kept looking at Azula before speaking.

"I... need to tell you something." The boy muttered weakly.

Azula frowned slightly "What is it?" She asked a bit wary.

"Please, come closer..." The boy asked of her.

Azula hesitantly obeyed, she has no idea who this boy is, for all she knew he could be a scout for the Empire. Yet she found herself waiting patiently for the boy to speak.

"Will...," The boy croaked, Azula still waited patiently.

"WILL YOU GO PENGUIN SLEDDING WITH ME?" The boy said grinning slightly and looking as if nothing was wrong with him.

Azula slightly startled and taken aback by the boys sudden outburst, lifted her brow in an inquisitive fashion before answering. "Uhh... I'd happily be obliged, but... we don't have any penguins here."

The boys grin disappeared and was replaced by a confused pout. "What, no penguins," The boy said in a disappointed tone. "How do you not have penguins in the south pole?"

"South pole?" Both Azula and Zuko questioned but the boy paid it no attention.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to find something better to do." The boy said as he rose to his feet, a content smile on his face.

"Whoa, wait just a minute," Zuko began. "First, 'who' are you?, second, 'how' in Agni did you get in that ball of ice?, and third, 'why' did you assume you were in the south pole?!" Zuko asked obviously confused. Azula herself was slightly confused and wanted answers.

The boy looked just as confused as the two siblings, as he dusted off his shoulders of the ice he answered, "To be honest, I have no idea how i got inside the ice. Its weird, the last thing I can remember was me and..." The boy paused as he began to look around, seeming to look for something in particular. "Where is he?" The boy said to the wind.

"Where's 'who'?" Azula asked, this boy was acting strange for her.

Thats when Azula, Zuko, and the boy felt and heard an animalistic roar emanating from behind the mound that once was the boys prison. "Thats him!" The boy smiled and ran up the mound disappearing on the other side. "Your okay, thats good." Azula heard the boy say, cautiously Zuko peaked around the corner followed closely by Azula, thats when they saw it.

Zuko's jaw fell open in a comical way his eyes so wide it seemed as if they would pop out, Azula herself was shocked to see the giant furry beast. "What is that?" Azula managed to say, not making any sudden movements, she had already had to delay with a giant animal, she definitely doesn't want to go for round three with this thing.

"Hmm, oh this is Appa," The boy explained. "My flying bison."

Azula snorted skeptically. "Of-course... and this Zuko, my flying fire monkey." Azula stated a hand on her hip, while the other pointed her thumb at Zuko.

Azula's comment seemed to snap Zuko out of his trance of shock, and he shot a glare at his sister who paid it no attention.

Appa began to huff, then sneezed a large ball of mucus in the siblings direction, Azula quickly grabbed Zuko's arm and used him as a shield. The bison's snot covered most of Zuko, who began to twitch in disgust, before running off to find something to remove the snot from his red and yellow clothing, and from the hair on his ponytail.

Both Azula and the boy paid Zuko no attention as they continued their conversation.

"Do you live around here?" The boy asked with curiosity.

Azula hesitated in her answer, still unsure of this boy. "Maybe... why do you ask?" Azula asked, she most definitely wont take her chances.

"Just curious, I've never seen people like you in the south pole before." The boy answered a smile on his face.

"Well, maybe you should look around, your not exactly in the south pole," Azula stated." Actually your currently in the waters of the southern coast of the Earth kingdom."

The boy looked at his surroundings and found that indeed he was not in the south pole, which only confused him. "Huh, well thats weird." The boy said.

"Yes, yes it is." Azula agreed.

"I think i finally got all that crap off of me, what did i miss?" Zuko came from around the corner, looking clean, yet drenched in water.

"Oh I was just asking if you guys live around here?" Said the boy.

"Oh, yeah we live north of here, on the southern coastline right over their." Zuko answered.

Azula shot her brother a glare of disbelief."Why would you tell him that, we don't know who he is, for all we know he could be some scout from the Empires armada!" Azula stated.

Zuko winced, yeah he definitely hadn't thought of that."Well... I'm sure he's not... I mean look at him." Zuko defended and waved over to him.

The boy gave a goofy grin, accompanied by a twitchy eyebrow.

Azula rolled her eyes, well whats done is done she thought.

"The overly paranoid one is my sister, Azula." Zuko said. "We never did get your name."

"Oh, I'm Aaaaa..." The boys introduction was interrupted, when he began to huff then sneeze, in a flash the boy went from being on solid ice, to flying eight or nine feet up in the air!

Again Zuko and Azula were struck with shock, Zuko looking up to the sky wide mouthed, and Azula looking at the spot the boy had been only seconds ago, her eyes wide and her mouth opened slightly.

Slowly and gracefully, the boy came floating down only inches from where he had stood before.

"I'm Aang." The boy continued unfazed, as he snuffed his nose rubbing it with his finger.

Zuko shot his head down back at Aang before shooting it back up then back down. "W-WHAT THE, YOU JUST SNEEZED AND FLEW TEN FEET!" Zuko stuttered in shock. Azula could be seen beginning to regain her composure, though her eyes remained wide with surprise.

"Really?" The boy questioned, placing his hand on the back of his neck, looking up at the sky. "Huh, it felt higher." The boy pointed out.

Zuko just stared at Aang in disbelief.

"You're... an air bender, aren't you?" Azula asked as realization hit her like a stampeding komodo-rhino. Aang smiled and nodded. "Yup." Aang replied.

"So, first a glacier in the shape of a sphere, then blinding blue lights," Azula began to ask herself still unable to believe what was being realized. "Then a flying bison, and now... air benders? Nope, non of this makes any sense," Azula concluded. "I 'Refuse' to believe any of this. So you know what, I'm gonna go home, have some of uncle's tea, then take a well deserved nap."

Azula turned to leave, thats when she realized and remembered one very specific dilemma. Azula was met with the sight of miles and miles of water, water that she just now remembered, has sharkidiles. And... Azula had no idea how to swim.

"If you guys are stuck, me and Appa can give you a lift." Aang offered.

Both siblings looked at Aang skeptically, and began voicing their uncertainties about the offer.

"C'mon, It'll be fun, and I'll have you guys their in no time." Aang bargained.

Zuko sighed as he decided it best to take the offer. "We'd really appreciate that, thanks." Zuko smiled slightly and began to walk towards the giant furry beast, but was stopped when Azula's voice broke in.

"Oh, no, no, I'd rather take my chances here than take my chances with another giant animal that could eat me, thank you very much." Azula stated crossing her arms, but wincing when she felt the stinging pain in her left arm.

Zuko frowned and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Azula, don't so paranoid... or stubborn for that matter." Azula glared at Zuko. "Look at it this way, It's either this giant monster, or you can wait here until the ice melts little by little and have to deal with the sharkidiles, your choice." Zuko stated going up Appa's tail onto the large saddle on his back, Azula didn't seem fazed until Zuko added. "Also, you can't swim remember?"

A few minutes later, Azula was on Appa's saddle, cursing under her breath about her situation.

* * *

"Ok, all first time flyer's please hold on, it may be a bumpy ride," Aang commented as if he were the spokesmen for a ferry. "Ready Appa?" Appa grunted as he leaped into the air and... landing in the water, less than a few meters away from the glacier.

"Huh, you know I was actually expecting this thing to fly," Azula commented unimpressed. "So i must say, I'm actually quite disapointed."

"Whats wrong buddy?" Aang asked the flying bison, while petting his head.

"He's probably just tired." Zuko commented.

"Yeah, maybe." Aang decided.

Azula snorted as she rolled her eyes. "If you two say so." She said, unconvinced. Turning to look at his two passengers, Aang couldn't help but steal a glance at Azula.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Zuko startling Aang.

"Uuhh... the... sky, yeah the sky, just looking at the sky." Aang replied with a blush, and sheepish grin.

Zuko looked unconvinced, he looked at Aang and then at Azula then back at Aang. "Uh-huh, whatever you say." Zuko said turning his back to Aang.

* * *

On the ship off the coast, Katara stared aimlessly into the waves, her blue robe billowing in the nights cool breeze. Katara could hear a few steps behind her, she knew who it was but paid them no attention.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Bato announced, giving a yawn. "Every warrior needs their rest."

Katara ignored him, gracing the hilt in her hands with the tip of her fingers. She was anxious for the fight that she knew is soon to come.

Bato frowned. "You should rest as well, Katara," Bato advised.

Katara snorted in disbelief and amusement. "Rest, really? I thought I told you earlier, that I would not rest until i have what I've come for, I've spent the past four years of my life looking for him and I've finally found him, I will not rest until my hands are at his throat." Katara stated coldly.

"Even if you 'have' found the Avatar," Bato reminded. "you will most likely be unable to capture him. Your father, his father, and his father... they all attempted this, and failed."

"Thats because they didn't have their honor," Katara insisted. "their pride, their very position in the Empire, wasn't depending on it." Katara tightened her grip on the hilt in her hand at her last statement.

Bato tilted his head down in resignation, a small frown on his face, he quietly left the Princess to her thoughts.

* * *

Appa continued his gentle swim in the water, thankfully shakidiles had not bothered them, leaving the three young ones with a tranquil set of mind. Zuko had fallen asleep with the gentle rocking motions of Appa swimming, Azula though feeling quite sleepy herself, couldn't manage to find a way to sleep comfortably. Azula looked at Aang, and decided to ask a question that had been biting at the bit since she learned Aang was an air bender. She made her way to the front of the saddle.

"So... Aang is it?" Azula asked, a bit uneasy.

Aang smiled and nodded. "Yup, thats me." He stated cheerfully.

"If you really are an air bender, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Azula asked.

"Shoot." Aang smiled.

"Would you happen to know what happened to the Avatar, would you?"

"No," Aang replied a bit to quickly for Azula's liking. "I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I, uh, didn't... really know him."

"I see," Azula said unconvinced, and a bit confused 'That wasn't my question.' she thought to herself. "I suppose I should settle in, and get some rest. Good night, Aang."

"Good night." Aang replied with a smile, but as soon as Azula's back was turned, his expression became stricken with guilt.

* * *

 _Aang awoke to the thundering sound of lightning striking, he found himself soaring through a storm on Appa. Beneath him, though not visible, he knew was the sea of the South pole. The winds were too strong, the rain was pouring to hard, Aang did his best to try and get him and his friend away from the storm, but it was to late. The strong winds hit Aang and Appa like boulder, sending them both spiraling out of control into the sea below. Aang gave a panicked scream as they hit the water, Appa roared in fear, the waves were to strong they kept pushing the two under but they both came back up, until a large wave came crashing down on them, knocking them both unconscious._

 _As both of them sank deeper and deeper into the cold waters, Aangs eyes glowed white with the power, and wisdom of the past. He crashed his fist together creating a ball of air around himself and Appa, the waters cold temperature mixed with the ball of air, made it possible for the wind to turn to ice. That was the last he could remember, being encased in ice._

* * *

"Hey, Aang! Wake up!" A young male voice called. Aang awoke with a start, gasping for every breath he took, on a small mattress on the floor. Out a small window, Aang could see a few towering tree's nearby, rocking gently in the wind. Aang looked around the small room, and saw Zuko by the window and Azula leaning against the doorway, her left arm bandaged.

"We're back in town," Zuko explained. "this is our home, we were gonna wake you when we got here, but we decided to let you sleep for a while."

"Thanks." Aang smiled.

"But now, we need for you to come down stairs," Azula commented. "everyone's been ' _dying_ ' to meet you."

"Oh, ok." Aang replied, getting up to put on his tan colored tunic.

As Azula turned to leave, she couldn't help but notice when Aang stood the arrow tattoo's spiraling down his body. Azula raised a brow, then decided to leave.

* * *

Moments later, Azula leaned against the wall of the small building, summoning a ball of fire in her hand then extinguishing it, then repeated the process, before Zuko accompanied by Aang came out the sliding door entrance to the building.

A crowd of people clad in red and green clothing, were gathered outside the building, waiting patiently for them.

"These, are the refugee's of the southern coast village," Zuko introduced. "This, everyone, is Aang."

The crowd began to mumble and whisper to eachother, eying Aang with both amazement and distrust.

"Why are they all staring at me?" Aang asked abit self conscious.

"Well," Said a short, stouty yet chubby, old man taking a sip from a cup of tea. "It may have to do with the fact, that no-one has seen an air bender in more than a hundred years. We'd all thought they'd gone extinct, up until my niece and nephew found you." The old man finished, taking another sip from his cup.

"A... hundred years?" Aang replied, baffled.(How could that be?)

"Aang, this my uncle," Zuko introduced. "Iroh."

"But if you'de like, you may call me uncle as well," Iroh smiled warmly. "Would you like some tea, I made it myself, it's quite delicious, if I do say so myself."

"No thanks." Aang replied.

"You shouldn't be so welcoming, uncle," Azula advised making her way towards Aang and Zuko. "I still don't think we can trust him, whats this?" Azula asked taking a hold of a staff Aang was carrying. "Some kind of weapon, or a walking stick?"

"Neither," Aang replied taking his staff back. "although, it could be used as a walking stick I suppose. But it's actually made for flying!"

Aang twisted a small lever on the staff, that released two sets of orange kite wings. Grabbing a hold of the handles, he placed the glider on his back, then pushed himself up with a gust of wind, and began soaring through the air like a bird. Azula looked on in amazement, she had to admit, not many spies would be able to take to the sky and fly, she was impressed.

Many of the children amongst the crowd laughed in amazement, and began chasing him from the ground. Aang looked down at them and gave joyful laugh, but when he looked ahead again he was met with the sight of a tree's trunk. Aang crashed face first with an 'oof!' everyone who witnessed him crashing winced, as if feeling the boys pain. Aang began to slide down the tree in a comical fashion, Azula rolled her eyes but smiled as she rushed to Aang, followed closely by Zuko.

"Well that was entertaining," Azula commented, a small smile still on her face. "but it is obvious you need practice."

"Who are you to judge Azula," Asked Zuko. "I mean you and I are fire benders, yet the most we can do is heat our tea."

"Wait, your 'both' fire benders!" Aang said said with excitement.

"Well... sorta," Zuko replied. "uncle saise that we're both good at bending,'some more than others.' Zuko added grudgingly. "But we have never been able to truly work on bettering our skills."

"Speaking of work," Iroh interjected. "Their is much that needs to be done, Zuko take Aang as a shadow on your duties with you, Azula come with me."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Azula asked once inside the apartment. "Can he be trusted?"

"I cannot say," Iroh frowned, placing his cup of tea down. "he seems to be faithful, but sometimes, what you see isn't always what it seems."

Both Azula and Iroh stood there thinking.

"So what should we do?" Azula asked.

Iroh contemplated the question, he sighed. "We will allow him to stay, but we will have to keep a watchful eye on him," Iroh conceded. "I will not allow any danger to befall our family or the people of the village, but as of right now, the air bender is one of us."

Azula nodded understanding. "And who will be the one watching him?" She asked curious.

"You, my dear niece." Iroh replied simply.

"What, why me!" Azula protested. "Why not Zuko, or someone else from the village?"

"Because, I trust you can handle this more than your brother," Iroh replied. "Plus I know you wouldn't lie to me about anything the boy might do to prove he has an ulterior motive."

Azula frowned, yet understood. She to did not want anything to happen to this village, her family had been run out of their home once already, she wouldn't want that to happen again with their new home. The Mizu Empire's reign of terror had driven many to hide, while others tried to fight but fell to the Empire's might, and some were just unlucky. She herself had never had a true encounter with an Oni warrior or an Akuma, and by the grace of Agni, she was truly lucky to have never encountered the wrath of the Mahkai, yet she'd heard the stories from those who had, stories that seemed to be made to scare children, adults, elders, warriors and spirits alike, stories that gave her nightmares as a child, and sometimes as a teenager today. Sometimes she considers herself lucky to not be able to remember the day her family ran from the former Fire nation, and landed in the Earth kingdom. Yet even the Earth kingdom were hanging on by a thread, so yes Azula understood, and if the air bender proved to be a threat, she, herself would burn him to a crisp.

"Then, it is best we begin our daily duties," Iroh stated. "I will leave you to it then." And with that Iroh went back out side, Azula stood their for few minutes before deciding it was time to leave, and find her brother and their new ' _friend_ '.

* * *

The ships deck was quiet, as five warriors clad in silver, black, and blue armors stood motionless, surrounding Katara who herself was clad in a black and blue armor, with the engravings of waves and spirits. Bato and Master Pakku, stood on the sidelines along with Yasei, observing the scene with keen experienced eyes. "Ready yourselves!" Bato commanded. Three of the warriors bended water from the nearby water jugs on the sidelines, while the other two unsheathed twin blades from their backs, all five warriors got into their respective positions. Katara bended the water from one of the nearby jugs and readied herself, she eyed the five with keen eyes searching for a weakness. They all stood their patiently, waiting for the order to be given. "Begin!" Pakku's voice thundered. The warriors wasted no time in attacking, one of the water benders spinned, his arms commanding the water spin with him, he used the water as a whip, spinning it in a motion and speed that would have allowed the water whip to decapitate Katara, but the young woman evaded the attack with ease and countered with an attack of her own, with a few motions of her arms she launched a bulk of water at the warriors legs. The warrior was not quick enough to dodge or counter, which resulted in his legs being taken from under him, and he landed face first on the metal floor of the ships deck. Another warrior, this time one of the non-benders, closed in on Katara, giving her no chance to attack, the man swung his blades in a fashion that was meant to cut at the throat and the gut, Katara was dodging the blades motions, left and right, but the closeness the warrior had to her disallowed her to do much else, then she saw her opening. For just one second, the warrior hesitated in his attack, thats when Katara took her chance, crouching down and spinning her leg around, she took the warrior down, and used the water from the first warrior's attack to freeze the mans arms to the floor.

Katara's two victories were short lived, as two more warriors, the first a male water bender, the other a female non-bender, came charging at Katara, the male attacked with water whips, while the female came in close and attacked relentlessly with her twin blades. Katara was having more difficulty now than before, when one attack from one enemy failed, another enemy came in with a different attack, all she could do was evade, when what she wanted to do was attack, her frustration was building. She was at her braking point, but thats when she noticed the female warrior was slowing down, her energy was reaching it's limit, Katara smirked this was her chance. But before she could act, the female warrior withdrew behind the fifth warrior, another water bender, who began an attack with icicles. Now Katara was facing an attack from a water bender with whips, a water bender with ice, and a non-bender who could come in close range and attack with her twin blades. Katara's frustration finally caved in, she lashed out countering one of the whips from the water bender to her left, freezing the water and snapping the sharp end and launching it towards the warriors to her right, the female warrior leapt to the air, cutting down the flying projectile before it could reach the second water bender.

Both Bato and Pakku frowned in disapproval.

Katara attacked with a fury, attacking both sides trying to succeed and gain the victory she craved, but in her frenzy she failed to notice how the first warrior she had defeated regained his composure and began to bend water from the jugs, she also failed to notice how the warrior she had froze to the floor only three feet from her, broke free from the ice. The first warrior sent a snake like stream of water to Katara's feet, the water wrapped around her ankles before solidifying. It was to late by the time Katara noticed, the bender pulled on the solidified stream taking Katara down. Katara attempted to rise to her feet but was fuarted when the warrior behind her did a hand stand on her back, grabbing a hold of Katara's armor, then landed firmly in front of Katara and with a fury of power, catapulted her straight down onto the metal floor. The battle seemed over at that point, but Katara would not let it end that easily, with what little energy she had she bended a bulk of water with her legs and used it to launch the warrior flying towards a metal wall. Katara was about to continue her attack but she stopped when she felt the cold steel from the female warrior's blades at her throat, and could see shards of ice before her. She had lost, she panted in frustration and strain.

"Enough!" Bato's voice boomed, his tone and features showing how unpleased he was with the showing.

Pakku stepped forward his features matching Bato's. "Water bending, is not about how much power one possesses, or how much fury you contain," Pakku lectured the Princess."water bending, is about how you react in battle. We water benders gain our power from our state of mind, we must be calm and patient in battle like the ocean waves, to be able to strike with the fury of a hurricane and gain our victory." Pakku added making motions with his arms bending a bulk of water into separate balls of the element, at his last statement, he thrust his arms forward, making the multiple spheres launch forward solidifying into sharp icicles, stopping inches away from the Princess face, but she did not faze. "That is what this training sparring match is for, yet you failed, therefore you must do it again!" Pakku demanded returning to his spot on the sidelines.

" You've had me do this DAMN practice all morning," Katara growled in frustration and anger. "I know how to keep calm in battle, I know how to use my abilities for long distance defensive fighting, what I need to know now is how to be on the offensive, I need to know the next step, how to fight with close range weaponry!"

"Master Pakku is right Princess Katara," Bato stated firmly. "A warriors weapon, is like water to a water bender, in order to gain a prowess in close range fighting you must be able to control your emotions, your frustrations. If you cannot do so, your enemy will defeat you easily, and your skill with the weapon would have been worth nothing."

"And so, I repeat," Pakku commanded. "Again!"

Katara huffed, and in a fit of rage, bent a large bulk of water into a sharp spear like icicle, and hurled it straight towards one of the warriors behind her with a furious war cry, the large projectile impaled the man killing him on impact, then shattered when it hit the metal wall a few feet away. No-one seemed fazed, or bothered by this. Bato and Pakku eyed the Princess.

"No!" Katara roared. "The Shamans and priests tell us that the Avatar must be over a hundred years old by now, he's had half a century to master all four the elements, which means I need all the skills possible to be able to defeat him!" Katara got right up into Bato's face as she said this, in the background Yesai could be seen making his way towards where the carcass of the slain warrior laid. "There for, as Princess of the most powerful empire in the world and all of history," Katara commanded, behind her Yesai grabbed a hold of the fallen warriors armor, lifting his limp body with ease. "I order you to teach me everything their is to know about close range fighting!"

Katara and Bato shared heated glares that rivaled the others. Pakku, and the warriors could only watch the silent debate, Yesai looked on as well, carcass in hand.

After a few seconds, Bato gave a heavy sigh in defeat, looking the Princess straight in the eyes he said. "Very well then, I will teach you the skills necessary to be a close range fighter," Katara smirked in approval, all the tension desitating once Bato spoke, far to the wall Yesai continued what he was doing, removing the fallen warriors helmet and blades, before tossing him aside overboard to the water then made his way back to where Pakku and Bato stood. "But first," Bato insisted, making Katara frown."we must eat, all this training has me starving." Bato turned and headed off to the dinning area of the deck, followed closely by Pakku, Yesai, and the warriors. Katara looked on in disbelief, shaking her head in frustration, before following her teachers.

* * *

"Alright," Zuko said in a serious tone, looking at the group of small boys and girls that had gathered in the center of the village before him. "Our fire bending is energy, that comes from the breath," Zuko lectured, inhaling deeply through his nose and exhaling through the mouth. The children gathered before him, were the children of fire benders, the only one's to posses the ability. It was Zuko and Azula's obligation to teach the children the abilities needed to be able to fire bend, today was Zuko's turn."When we breath, we are able to turn that into energy, and turn said energy into fire." Zuko finished his lecture, by displaying his power, releasing a small ball of fire and setting alight to a lantern.

The children looked on in aw, their eyes wide. Zuko smiled, proud and pleased with his little display. "This energy, this power, will help you in dire time, when you most need it," Zuko said his seriousness returning. "but in order for that to be so, you must all devote yourselves to the art of fire bending. And when your father's return I can assure you they will be filled with pride of your skills. Now do you have any questions?"

A short chubby boy in the front row of children raised his hand.

"Yes." Zuko acknowledged, gesturing for the small boy to speak.

"Thats cool and all, but when will we have tea and snacks?"

Zuko's face fell with disbelief, 'Did he seriously just ask that?' Zuko thought to himself.

"I want tea." A small girl whined behind the boy.

"Most of us just showed up because you said there'd be tea and snacks." Another child said.

"Did someone say tea?" Asked Aang showing up randomly out of nowhere accompanied closely by Azula, both holding trays with tea cups and small rice cakes. "Uncle Iroh asked me to bring these over, who wants tea and rice cakes?"

"Me, Me!" The children cried in blissful joy as they got up from the floor and crowded around Aang and Azula, kindly thanking them for the tea and rice cakes.

"Aang?" A small girl said, getting the boys attention.

"Yeah?" Aang said cheerfully.

"Can I pet your flying bison?" The small girl asked, and was soon joined by the other children as they begged Aang to allow them to play with the furry beast.

"Of-course." Aang replied with a smile.

"Yay!" The childen cried as they ran off to find the giant furry beast.

Azula witnessed this, with a rather unhappy look on her face. "You shouldn't have done that, you know." She stated mater-of-factly.

"Huh, why not?" Aang asked looking confused.

"Because, these are lessons that must be taught to them," Azula replied making her way to her brother, handing him a cup of tea. "all fire benders must know the basics of the art, or else they will never be able to truly use their abilities to their advantage."

"Oh," Aang said looking apologetic. "i didn't know they were that green, sorry."

"There is no need for apologies," Zuko said with a sigh. "I just thought this time I had them hooked with my teaching method."

"You know, you could always try teaching them with fun activities." Aang suggested.

Both siblings scoffed at the suggestion, making Aang frown slightly. "Believe me Aang, I would give anything for something fun," Zuko explained. "But with the war going on, there is just no place for fun in our lives."

Aangs face went from unsure to utterly confused at that. "What war?" Aang asked, putting the tray he had been carrying on a nearby stump. "What are you talking about?"

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke." Azula scoffed, Zuko looked at Aang inquisitively.

Aang had a look of concern. But then, something off amongst the trees of the surrounding forest in the distance caught his attention, his eyes widened with excitement. " PANDA-PUPPY!"

The small creature Aang had just cried the name of, looked in Aang direction with worry before running off into the forest. Aang wasted no time, in a flash he went running after the animal, leaving a trail of a dust cloud in his wake.

"Do you think he was joking?" Azula asked Zuko after Aang disappeared from sight a worried look on her face, Zuko merely shrugged taking a sip of his tea and heading off to find his students.

* * *

A bemused Azula made her way through the forest, she arrived at a clearing that was known for being the place Panda-Dogs went to raise their Puppies. As she arrived, she witnessed how Aang fruitlessly tried to get his arms around one of the small Puppies who darted out of his grasp.

"Every time I think I've caught one, they get away," Aang noticed. "They're to sneaky... can you help me catch one?!"

Azula chuckled in amusement. "Yeah... I don't think so."

"Oh, c'mon, pplleeessee." Aang begged with big puppy eyes that looked similar to the Panda-Puppies eyes.

Azula rolled her eyes, before allowing a smirk on her lips. "I'll make you a deal, I'll help you catch a Panda-Pup... if you teach me fire bending." She bargained crossing her arms before her chest, but wincing when she felt slight pain in her left.

"Deal," Aang agreed, making Azula frown slightly. "But... their's just one problem, I'm an 'Air bender', not a fire bender, Isn't there someone in your village that can teach you?"

Aangs question made Azula's frown deepen, her eyes glued to two Panda-pups wrestling with each other nearby. "No, there Isn't," Azula answered making Aang frown. "Most of the fire benders here, don't even know the basics. Those who had a good understanding of the art and were abled fire benders had to leave, so they could assist the earth benders in their Resistance. The only ones who stayed were the children and elderly, they allowed for young teenagers to stay as-well to help those who were left." Azula's words brought sad memories for her as she spoke them. "My uncle is a very abled fire bender, but a very old one at that, and much like us he only knows so much, Zuko and I were taught by our uncle, father, and cousin in what we do know, but there is still much that all fire benders now don't know about there art... not like they used to anyway."

"Thats not right," Aang said his frown deepening. "Your people should be able to know and learn more about fire bending than the simple basics," Aang paused an thought for a moment. "Hey, what about the Fire nation capitol? If there are any well knowledge powerful fire benders, its there." Aang said with a smile.

Azula laughed at the idea before answering. "What Fire nation capitol?"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked his smile fading away.

Azula looked at the way Aangs smile fell, and she couldn't help but not explain. "Uhm... nothing, just forget about it." Azula replied staring out to the distance at the orange colored sky. "You know," Azula whispered just loud enough for Aang to hear. "My family originates from the Capitol, but my family haven't been there for more than a century, actually now that I think about it, my family haven't lived in the Fire nation since I was a small girl..." Azula drifted off, portions of the memories she had of the day her family escaped the Fire nation.

Azula stiffened when she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder, she looked at Aang her eye brow raised, Aang simply smiled at her. Azula despite herself smiled as-well.

"Well, I'm sure there's a master out there who can teach you, and I'm gonna help you find them." Aang stated with a reassuring smile.

"Well I don't know about that," Azula said hesitantly. "I've never truly left the village." Azula had the people of the village to think about, her uncle, her brother... she couldn't just abandon them in hopes of finding a master fire bender to teach her. But also... though she loathed to admit it, she feared what may lurk in the unknown.

"Well, you can think about it," Aang said understandingly, he had seen first hand how Azula was close to all the people in the village and vice versa, so yes he understood. "But until then, can you help me catch one of these little guys, I really wanna hug'em." Aang said, once again attempting to catch one of the furry creatures. But before he could even get close, the Panda-puppy bolted away.

Azula smiled and giggled a little despite herself, amused with Aang's upbeat attitude. "Very well," She said placing her arms behind her back, as a teacher would when lecturing a student. "pay well attention, my young pupil. The catching of a Panda-pup, is an ancient and sacred art, that takes some years, maybe even centuries to master. Lucky for you, I found a much faster way years ago, observe." Azula then pulled a rice cake rapped in paper from her back pocket, then proceeded to tear small pieces of the treat handing Aang some before crouching to the ground where a small Panda-pup was hiding.

Clicking her tongue, Azula extended her arm, waiting a few seconds for the small furry creature to lose his fear of her and Aang. Slowly the furry creature made it's way towards Azula, who retreated her arm in order for the Panda-Pup to get closer. Once the Panda-Puppy was close enough, Azula gently picked the furry chubby creature up into her arms, and allowed the little beast his treat.

Aang looked on amazed as Azula began to pet the small animals soft head and fur. "Now you try." Azula said to Aang.

Aang did similar to Azula, and found himself holding two of the furry creatures, who happily ate their treats. In a matter of seconds, a laughing Aang and a giggling Azula were being surrounded by dozens of the small furry stubby legged creatures, crying and pulling on clothing, begging for their own treats.

Both Azula and Aang were haply playing with the Panda-Puppies, when they both felt a gust of wind pushing them forward, surprising them both. With their eyes wide in surprise and fear, slowly they turned around, and found themselves face-to-face with three very large full grown mama Panda bear-Dogs. The large animals looked at Aang and Azula studying them, then the biggest of the three got closer to Azula, making Azula take a cautious step back, but then the large animal sniffed Azula then nudged her giving a light bear roar. Azula was confused for a moment before realizing what the Panda bear-Dog wanted. She slowly let the Panda-puppy in her arms down before digging into her back pocket, and pulling out another rice cake rapped in paper. Azula didn't even get the chance to unwrap the delicious treat, before the large animal devoured the treat in a single bite.

Once the Panda bear-Dog finished the treat, she allowed for Azula to pet her. "I think I have an idea." Aang said smiling mischievously, Azula's eyebrow rose inquisitively.

/

The two large Panda bear-Dogs were sprinting through the forest at top speed. The two young people riding on their back, laughed and cried out in joy. Azula had no clue when it was, the last time she had so much fun like this, she was laughing... Actually laughing, something she never really did. "I haven't had this much fun since I was a child!" She confessed.

"Well, your not a child, but you still are a kid," Aang reminded as the Panda bear-Dogs they rode sped up their pace. Azula and Aang tightened their grip on the large animals fur, as they made their way through the forest. Soon enough though, they were out of the forest and running through a beach of sand and rocks. Then the large animals stopped dead in their tracks, sniffing the air they began to cry to one another.

"They're spooked," Aang said. "Maybe it's their Puppies?"

Azula stroked the large animals fur attempting to calm her down. "Then maybe, we should let them get back to them." Azula stated, dismounting the furry beast. Aang did the same.

As soon as Azula and Aang dismounted them, the two Panda bear-Dog's ran back in the direction of which they came. Thats when Azula decided to scan her surroundings, thats when she realized where they were. It was one of many places no-one in the village could venture to. This was the eastern rocky beach, a place her uncle had warned her of ever since they arrived here in the Earth Kingdom.

"Whoa... whats that?" Aang asked in an amazed yet slightly frightened voice. Azula allowed her gaze to follow Aang's, thats when she saw it, her features darkened as soon as she laid eyes on it. It was the ruins of a large black colored metal ship, with blue tribal symbols on the side along with purple drawings of dark spirits ready for battle, that had both scorch marks and sharp rocks lifting it off the beach. But what really grabbed the attention of ones eyes, was the ships flags.

"It's a Mizu Empire armada war ship," Azula stated coldly. "And a very horrid reminder to the people of our village."

Aang looked at the ship, with curiosity. He had never seen such a machine, not even the Fire nation had any that look like these, thats when he noticed the ships flags. "Hey, Azula, what do those flags mean?"

Azula looked at the flags, the flags were pure black, but the tribal markings on them were a mixture of red and purple. "They call it, the all seeing eye of Vatuu," Azula explained.

Aang looked at Azula inquisitively. "Who's that?" He asked.

"No, idea." Azula shrugged.

Aang looked back at the ship, it was very intimidating, yet Aang felt his curiosity getting the better of his judgment, he approached the wreck with a cautious hop on a rock.

"Aang, stop," Azula warned. "no-one is allowed to be out here, let alone enter there. It could be booby trapped... or worse." Her last statement was a low mumble.

"Oh, c'mon Azula," Aang countered. "Don't tell me your scared."

"I'm not afraid of anything, 'Air head'!" Azula spat, her eyes wild like fire.

"Okay, then c'mon." Aang smiled as he went on. Azula, though reluctantly, followed close behind.

They made their way through the lower deck of the ship, looking at the many items that they have no idea what they could have been used for. They soon turned into a room that could only be described as... haunting. They had entered the armory, it was filled with weapons strictly designed to kill a man. Blades attached to long chains designed for long and short distance attacks, spears designed to disembowel a man, boomerangs with a knife like edge and spinning dagger like handle, and so many other strange and terrifying weapons like the infamous kpinga. There was also the armor, that resembled that of demons, and wolves.

"This place haunts the people from the village, and the Earth kingdom," Azula explained, in a mournfull tone, as she and Aang looked around. "These weapons were used to slaughter innocent civilians, just because the so-called warriors deemed it so. But from the stories those who have been here before my family, and the other refugee's of the village, they've been used for far worse. There truly is no limit to the cruelty of the Mizu Empire."

"Who's that?" Aang asked examining one of the many weapons. "I've never heard about them."

Azula looked at Aang in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "What do you mean, 'who are they'," Azula asked baffled. "I mean, yes it's been over a hundred years since they were known as the Water Tribes, but still with the war going on..."

"Whoa, wait just a minute," Aang said panicky. "What do you mean they used to be known as 'The Water Tribes', and what 'WAR'?"

Azula looked at Aang now with both confusion, then realization. "Aang," She whispered. "How long have you been inside that iceberg?"

"I don't know... a couple days, maybe." Aang answered, now he looked confused.

"I think, it may have been closer to... a hundred years..." Azula suggested, her last words being whispered, and shocking herself.

Aang looked beyond shocked. "WHAT, do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?!"

"Think about it Aang," Azula insisted, still unable to believe it herself. "The war is over a century old, yet you know nothing about it. Second, The Mizu Empire is just as old as the war, yet you had no idea who they were. All because you were inside that iceberg the whole time." Azula then stopped, realizing something very important, that not only has to do with Aang, but his people. "That must mean... you don't know..."

Aang was on the floor holding his head in his hands, whispering soft denials to himself about his situation, when he heard Azula speak again, he rose his head. "What did you say?" He asked, not truly listening to what Azula had asked.

Azula was about to ask again, but thought twice about it, the boy had just had a bomb dropped on him, she wasn't going to turn this bomb nuclear. "Nothing, just... nothing."

"I can't believe this..." Aang said in a light voice. Azula approached him, a frown on her face. She didn't like to see this boy like this, she had only known him for three days, and yet she found she'd rather see his goofy upbeat attitude, than his beat down attitude.

Comfortingly, like Aang had done earlier, she placed a gentle hand on the boy shoulder, and gave a comforting smile. "You know," She said. "Maybe it's not such a bad thing."

Aang looked up at Azula, a small smile on his face. "Well... I did get to meet you, your brother, and the village." Aang said, returning to his former self.

Azula smiled. "Yeah, I guess you did."

/

After an hour or two, Azula decided it was best for them to get going. "Aang, we should leave, this place is giving me a bad sensation."

Aang had turned to leave, when he felt himself trip. A light wire had been the cause of his fall, the wire was a trigger that made a bunch of gears to start turning, on the deck of the ship, a large tube resembling a cannon, shot up a large ball of light. Both Aang and Azula looked at this in mild confusion, then it exploded, the sound was loud enough to be heard by anyone, or thing in a 10 mile radius, but the explosion also released a strange yet beautiful light show of many colors. Thats when it dawned on the two, it was a distress beacon.

"Uh-oh," Aang gulped. "We have to go!" Azula nodded, before both of them jumped through a hole above them. As quickly as they could, they made they're way off the beach and into the forest.

* * *

A few miles off the shore, Katara, with her telescope, and Yasei watched them in the distance. "The last Air bender." Katara said in a disdainful tone, yet with a hint of grudging respect. "He's very agile, for his age." She turned to the armored behemoth, who had also been watching. "Go find Master Pakku, and wake Bato from his nap!" She commanded. "Tell them, I found the Avatar!" Yesai nodded, but before he could go Katara turned back to look at where the Air bender was headed, thats when she saw smoke billowing from the forest. "And his hiding place!" Katara had a cruel smirk on her lips, when she realized, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air."_**

 ** _"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony... But everything changed, when the Mizu Empire attacked... Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished... A hundred years have passed, and my brother and I have discovered the new Avatar, an Air bender, named Aang. Though Aang is a truly skilled and powerful Air bender, he still has much to learn, before he can be able to save anyone. But I believe, that with my brother and I at his side, Aang can end the war and save the world."_**

* * *

Zuko's, along with everyone else in the village's, gaze was glued to the show of exploding fire in the sky. It's many colors could be seen from miles away, and heard for miles. They were quite beautiful, if Zuko were to be honest, but their beauty was shadowed by their meaning. As Zuko contemplated the light show in the sky. He soon turned his attention to the two people appearing from inside the eastern side of the forest. Zuko couldn't help but scowl as they approached.

Both Aang and Azula made their way through the crowd of people all gathered in the center of the village, until they reached Zuko, they found him scowling at them. "What did you two just do?!" Zuko growled. "That explosion echoed for miles, we'll be blessed with luck if no Empire scouts heard it!"

"Zuko, it wasn't our fault," Azula protested "It was an accident."

"Yeah, there was this booby trap," Aang added, trying to explain. "I couldn't see it, I didn't mean to set it off, but..."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Iroh's voice boomed through the crowd, as he exited the small building he, his nephew, and niece shared.

"Aang set off a distress signal from the Mizu Empire's wrecked ship on the rocky beach!" Zuko informed Iroh, who immediately turned to glare at the young Air bender.

"What?!" Iroh said rather aggressively. "Azula, I told you to keep an eye on him at all times, now you have allowed him to put all of our lives in danger! I have also made clear to everyone in the village, to never go anywhere near that cursed ship!"

"I know!, I know, uncle, I really do," Azula snapped, but immediately calmed herself. "I know this means there is a high risk of the Empire finding us, but it was an accident an..."

"It does not matter if it was an accident or not," Iroh interrupted. "You, of all people should know better than this!"

All the people of the gathered crowd, began yelling in despair, and began to shout accusations, agreeing with Iroh.

"It's not Azula's fault, ok?" Aang interjected. "I was the one who convinced her into exploring the ship. It's my fault, ok?"

"So you admit, you've betrayed this village's trust?" Zuko said harshly. "After we allowed you into our care, this is how you repay our hospitality, with treason!"

"Zuko, it wasn't treason," Azula protested again, growing rather annoyed with her brother. "It was an accident!"

"I don't care Azula, he's put all of us in danger, even more than we have been in before!" Zuko yelled. "Father put me in charge of the village's safety, it is my honor bound duty as a fire bender to enforce our laws... Which is why I am forced to do what must be done." Zuko looked straight at Aang, an unyielding determination in his eyes. "As of now, you Aang are banished from our village. You are to leave and never come back. Azula step away from him."

"What, no, you can't banish him!" Azula yelled in anger, her boiling point reached. "What makes you think you have the right to..."

"Trust me, Azula, banishment is quite merciful compared to the other course of actions I could take, in a matter of this stature." Zuko interrupted his sister. "And I told you, father put me in charge of everyone in the village's safety, including you."

"First of all, you were never put in charge of anything, Uncle was put in charge." Azula shot. "There for, anything you say isn't to be taken seriously." Azula turned to look at Iroh. "Uncle, you told me you trust me, that you gave me the task of watching Aang, because you knew I would never lie when it came to the safety of the people of the village. So I ask of you, uncle, don't allow this to happen."

Iroh looked at Azula with unyielding eyes. "I am sorry, Azula, but I believe Zuko is right." Iroh's words stung Azula, even though she wouldn't allow it to show, she felt betrayed. "I also, think it's best for the Air bender to leave this village."

Azula's facial features went from a frown to a pure scowl. She huffed and fire flared from her nostrils. Azula knew she was allowing her emotions control her bending, something she had always been taught not to do, but at this point, she couldn't give two turtle-duck shits about it. "Fine, If you banish Aang," Azula said in a calm voice, betraying the rage she felt. "Than you banish me as well. Come Aang, let's go, there's nothing more for either of us here."

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko asked.

"To the former Fire nation," Azula announced not even bothering to turn and look at her brother. "Aang and I are going to find a fire bending master to teach me 'Real' fire bending."

Both Zuko, and Iroh stared at Azula stunned. "Azula, you would really abandon your family, and people you've grown to know as your own, because of this stranger?"

Zuko's words made Azula stop and think twice. "Azula," Aang said softly, with a frown. "I don't want to come between you, your family, and the people of this village. I think it's best I go alone."

"So... you intend to simply leave?" Azula asked looking at Aang with a disappointed frown. "This is a farewell?"

"Thanks for showing me how to catch Panda-Puppies, and for riding Panda bear-Dog's with me." Aang said gratefully, yet also sadly.

"That wasn't an answer to my question. Where will you even go?"

"I guess, I could go back home," Aang supposed. "Maybe look for the other air bender's." Azula frowned at that last statement, He really doesn't know. She thought to herself. "Wow... I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. I'm really not looking forward to that."

Azula couldn't help but frown. How could he be acting so positive, when the circumstances are so... dark.

Aang turned to where Appa was grazing on grass. Climbing onto the large furry beast's back, he grabbed the reigns and tugged them to one side. Zuko, Iroh, Azula and the rest of the village watched as the the large Bison, lumbered his way through the village. Everyone gathered said nothing, only watched as Aang and Appa left the village.

As Aang disappeared into the forest surrounding the village. Azula could only watch, and sigh, her pride not allowing her to show weakness, she turned to enter the small apartment building, without even presenting so much as a glare at her brother and uncle as she passed by them.

Iroh, cautiously followed her inside. He found her, cleaning up around the apartment not even acknowledging Iroh's presence. Iroh slowly made his way to her. "Azula," Iroh still received nothing. "Azula, you have to understand. We have to keep these people, and our family s." "Safe... yes I know," Azula interrupted. "Yet, what I can't comprehend, 'Uncle', is why it seems the trust you say, you have of me is nothing more than a lie?" Azula's question made Iroh frown. "Azula, I do trust you... but today you betrayed that trust, and put us all in danger, including Aang." Azula turned to face Iroh at that last statement she couldn't help but raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "Even if Aang isn't a spy, even if he didn't send the distress signal on purpose, he still put us all, including himself in danger. The best for him is the same that is best for us..." Now Iroh had Azula's full attention, what is he talking about? "And, what, exactly would that be?" Azula questioned. Iroh's serious tone and facial features turned to that of sadness. Iroh looked Azula straight in the eyes. "That, would be... Leaving the village" Iroh's words stunned Azula. Just thinking about that option had always been a nightmare for her, it was strange, just minutes ago she was willing to leave the village and accompany Aang on a journey to find a master fire bender, but this... this wasn't a journey, or an adventure. To leave the place she had called home since her childhood, the place she was raised, and never be able to comeback... It was a nightmare. After a few minutes, Iroh began to worry, Azula had not moved or said anything, her eyes glued to the floor. "Azula?" Iroh said, his worry evident. Azula raised her eyes to look at Iroh once more, her facial features showing no emotion, but her eyes betrayed her facade. "When... when will we have to go?" Iroh sighed. "If we can, by the end of the day," He replied. "If not, tomorrow morning. So it's probably best to pack your things, only the essentials though, we will need to travel light."

Azula nodded in understanding. Iroh turned to leave, but stopped when in the doorway for a few seconds before leaving. Once her uncle exited, she allowed her held back tears to flow from her golden eyes. She couldn't believe it, after ten years of peace, after ten years of happiness, her family were being forced to runaway from their home, 'Again'.

* * *

"Alright, everyone knows the drills, we can only afford to take what we need," Zuko said looking at the people gathered once more in the center of the village. "That means, food, water, and a way to shelter our selves in the cold of night. You are all allowed to only bring one personal belonging of value to you. Remember we leave in the morning, so take your time but also be as quick as you can be. The Mizu Empire could be here any minute, so we need to be prepared." It still shook Zuko, only minutes ago, his uncle had told him and the people of the village, of what had to happen. His reaction was similar to Azula's, only he and Iroh had no time to pack their thing's, Azula would have to take care of that, Zuko had to help the people in the village load up the essentials on the carriages. And also had to find a way to get the old and sick a way to travel.

The children in the village both fire bender, earth bender, and non-bender did everything they could to help in hopes of getting done faster. Iroh had also told Zuko of what would have to happen if time wasn't on their side. It was an option Zuko hoped and prayed wouldn't be necessary, but he knew was a high risk. If the Empire was to arrive before they were ready... Zuko, Azula, Iroh and any capable bender left in the village would have no other option, but to fight, to give the rest a chance at survival.

"Dear Agni," Zuko whispered to himself. "I pray it doesn't have to come to that."

* * *

Aang sat on a large boulder overseeing the water, Appa was slumbering beside the large boulder. Looking miserable, Aang gazed aimlessly to the horizon. "I miss them already." He confessed to his faithful bison. He barely knew any of the people in the small village, yet it doesn't take a genius to see how close they all are, yet the ones he missed the most were the fire bending siblings, at times they were serious but then they could be really fun. "But... what am I supposed to do, go back, they probably hate me now." He sighed, and dropped his head in defeat.

Then, suddenly, Aang felt a spine chilling cold rise in the air. Aang raised his head once more, and out of the corner of his eye, in the distance, he saw it. A large black metal ship, with blue engravings of spirits, but what really caught Aang's attention was it's flags, The all seeing eyes of Vatuu. Aang's eye's grew wide, his heart pounded like gongs, his mind raced with worried thoughts. All he could think about now was Azula, Zuko, Iroh, everyone he had put in danger.

"I have to warn them!" Aang said looking around for a quick way back to the village, when he looked back to the water, his worry grew. The ship was gone, out of sight.

"But, h-how," Aang started, but then he saw a familiar face to his left in the distance. A black and white, almost canine like face.

* * *

In his families apartment, Zuko sat in his room, before him a small statue of Agni. It once was custom of fire benders to pray to Agni for good will, and to insure survival and victory. But today, he prayed for his safety, his families safety, and the village's safety. If he was to fight today, his honer and pride will make sure, his people survive.

* * *

A few miles off the coast, in the darkness of her quarters, Katara also was preparing herself for battle. Yasei, along with a few warriors helped her prepare, tightening her armor, redying her weapons for short distance combat, and also by rehearsing the words and prayers, that blessed her with the power of her ancestors and ancient deities. Yasei was currently blessing her with the honor of an Oni demon, as he also tied a dagger-like head piece at the end of her long braid.

Katara's armor was intimidating, the metal a black color, and the engraving's of a blue. The engraving's were designs that resembled both spirits, and waves. Every inch of the armor was made to inflict harm on a foe and protect the wearer, from the wrist blades on her cuffs, to the sharp and heavy blade like shoulder pads. A long tail like armored skirt, dragged itself behind her, but even that would cause harm. But what topped the intimidating look of her armor, was her helmet. It's design is that of a wolf's head, it's design perfectly engraved, making it look and feel like a real wolf, the helmets eyes were made of silver colored stones that glowed in the dark. Finally her appearance was complete, Yasei got in front of Katara and kneeled, handing her the hilt of her Ice-blade.

"Prepare yourself, ancient one." Katara whispered to herself, as she refered to her prey. "Your time, has come."

* * *

Iroh was overseeing the final preparations for the journey ahead, to his surprise, they had been quicker than any of them expected. They were almost ready. He looked around himself, he could see how his niece and nephew helped with whatever they could. He couldn't help but frown sadly, he himself felt bad about abandoning this village, but even more, stripping his niece and nephew of the place that watched them grow.

Iroh's thoughts drifted from his feeling's of saddness to that of confusion, as he looked to the shore, it seemed to be... rising. Then Iroh saw something in the distance, a sort of pole. Then he noticed... the flag's.

Iroh's eye's grew wide in fear. "THEY'RE HERE!" He cried, startling everyone, and making them panic slightly.

Azula and Zuko looked toward their uncle, who still had his eyes to the sea. They both looked closely. They could barely make out the pole, let alone the flag's.

That's when, from the bottom of the deep. A large black ship, burst through the surface of the water, as if it were a demon of the deep itself. As it made it's way to the surface, the waves grew and burst forward, tearing down tree's as it went. Everyone in the village began to yell, shout, cry, and run in fear. Azula and Zuko's eyes were glued to the large metal ship, never in their lives had they seen a boat or ship come bursting out from under the water like that.

Soon though, both Azula and Zuko witnessed in terror as the huge waves made their way toward the village at a scary speed. "GET TO HIGH GROUND!" Zuko ordered. And immediately everyone rushed for higher ground, Zuko helped an elderly women make her way up, while Azula helped a mother and her child. But it didn't matter how fast they went, the waves had caught up with them, everyone held on to something for dear life as the water passed them, consuming them temporarily, then the waves went back down, allowing a flood that went up to Azula's knees.

Azula coughed still trying to regain her breath, as was everyone else. But soon, fear returned to them all, just as their breath did, when they heard heavy metal clashing and crashing through tree's. They all watched helplessly as the large ship came closer, then came to a stop just outside the village. Zuko, immediately snapped out of his trance readying himself, he positioned himself in a fire bending fighting stance, his eyes held fear, yes, but they also held determination. Azula still looked at the large ship, the only armada ship she had ever seen in her life was the one wrecked on the rocky beach, and that ship used to give her nightmares. But now, now she was face to face with the real deal, that's when it dawned upon her, this was really happening. She quickly turned her attention back to the ship, as she heard alot of heavy movement, for a few seconds nothing seemed would happen. Then, shadowed by the sun, numerous warriors leapt off the ships deck, onto the flooded floor, landing on their feet creating large splashes. These warriors not only looked intimidating, but they were spine chilling. Their armor making them look like literal demon's. But one of these warriors was different, she was younger, yet still had that spine chilling vibe to her. The imposing young woman had a much more defined armor, her helmet represented the head of a wolf, with silver glowing eyes. Her own cold blue eyes looked around at the people before her, as if reading them, that's when she laid her eyes upon Azula and Zuko, and smirked.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THESE PEOPLE," Zuko roared. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Zuko was about to launch himself forward to attack the Imperial Princess, but was stopped, when an earth shaking roar was heard from the deck of the ship. Everyone looked up once more, and saw how an armored behemoth, came crashing down onto the flooded land, landing on his feet and creating a huge splash. Both Zuko and Azula stared wide eyed mouths gaped, frozen in fear of the armored giant that made its way to the princess's side. Zuko felt his body shake with fear, his mind going blank as he stared at this giant. This warrior looked to be over seven feet tall, its glowing eyes piercing into one's soul. Zuko could think of only one word to describe the warrior, "A Monster".

Katara saw how Zuko froze and allowed her smirk to broaden. "You were saying?" Katara asked mockingly. Zuko didn't answer, he couldn't answer. His eyes remained glued onto Yasei in pure horror. Everyone else looked on, similar looks to Zuko's on all their faces. Katara once again scoped the village with predatory eyes, her eyes narrow.

"Where is he?!" The young woman asked in a demanding tone loud enough for all to hear. No one answered. Both out of defiance and fear.

The young woman frowned as she again looked around. Katara's gaze passed by Zuko once more then paused when she saw how Iroh was making his way back to his feet, soaking wet and coughing for air. In a quick set of motions, Katara sent a long tentacle of water zooming toward Iroh. Everyone watched in horror as the tentacle wrapped itself around Iroh. Thrusting her arms back, Katara made the tentacle pull back rapidly and violently with Iroh in it's grasp. Everyone gasped as Iroh violently hit the flooded floor landing two feet away from the Imperial princesses feet. Coughing and gasping for air Iroh tried lifting himself to his feet but found that every bone in his body hurt. Iroh saw how a shadow appeared above him, Iroh looked up and saw how Katara looked down upon him with an amused raised eyebrow. Katara reached down with her right arm, and took a firm grip on Iroh's beard. "Get up!" Katara growled her demand as she proceeded to forcefully lift the old man to his feet by his beard. Iroh attempted to free himself, attempting to remove Katara's grip, but instead of letting go Katara tightened her grip on Iroh's beard and violently pulled on it making the old man wince in pain and drop to his knees. Katara, raising Iroh back to his feet, reiterated her question while whispering a new question directed towards Iroh. "You wouldn't happen to be who I'm looking for, are you?" Iroh trembled in fear at the way those words rolled off of the Imperial princess's tongue, her gaze cold and fierce all at once. Katara looked at the old man in her grasp with both a false sense of disappointment and utter disgust, before turning her attention back to the people of the village and the fire siblings who were all still stuck in a trance of fear. "Let me rephrase my question." Katara's voice boomed in order for all to hear. "You might just recognize who I speak of. He is around this age. And is master of all the elements. " Katara waited for an answer, but received non.

Katara grinded her teeth in irritation, before once again looking down upon Iroh. "Where is he!?" Katara's words came out cold and fierce like before, but this time it also held the slight hint of anger. Katara held Iroh's gaze as she began to turn with a firm grip still on the man's beard. Then in a flash, with a frightening amount of strength and power, Katara tossed Iroh by his beard towards Zuko, who had little time to react when he saw how his Uncle's back got closer and hit him square in the chest making both individuals tumble back three feet. "Zuko, Uncle!" Azula, who had witnessed the series of events from her own spot away from both her uncle and brother, gasped in worry as she quickly made her way towards her brother and Uncle.

"Come now, this really isn't so difficult! Yet you all seem to be to inept to comprehend your situation!" Katara's voice boomed once again, this time she added her own flashiness to the way she spoke. Pacing from side to side, her eyes still glued onto the crowd of people she had just insulted. No one dared to answer, Azula glared at the young woman with the fury of ten sun's. Azula wanted to strike the young woman with a whip of fire, but found it unwise.

Katara stopped her pacing before speaking again. "Where is he!?" She again asked in a demand. And again no one answered. Katara huffed in anger, she chuckled lightly before in a few swift motions sent a razor sharp stream of water towards the nearest group of people, who cowered away from the attack. Said attack sliced through a cottage and boulder, delivering a clean cut. "You are starting to test my patience, Vermin!" Katara roared, making everyone slightly cower. "I know you are hiding him, you'd do best to tell me where he is!" Katara paused, her frown curling up into a malice smirk. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Azula asked, her anger ever present in her question.

"Or else, my warriors and I will have no other choice but to cleanse this earth of the parasite that just so happen to be you people." When Katara said these words, Azula's anger was replaced with horror. Azula's heart felt as if it had dropped to her stomach, little did she know that Zuko, who had just regained his balance heard every word uttered, and though he felt the same fear his sister did he had decided to act. "So, unless you want my warriors and I, to turn this flooded patch of land into a crimson pool! You will do well to answer the question you all seem so eager to avoid! Where, Is, The Avatar!?"

Zuko roared as he sprinted toward the Imperial princess, sending fire balls hurling towards her. Katara rolled her eyes in bemusement, as she effortlessly dodged and doused the balls of fire with her water bending. Once Zuko was close enough, he sent a stream of flames toward the Princess, but before the flames could reach the Princess a large shield seemed have appeared from out of nowhere and protected Katara from the attack. Suddenly, Zuko felt a bone crushing pain that ran through his entire body and ceased for a split second before increasing in pain as he went crashing through a wood wall of a small cottage. Azula stood there in place, shock and fear plastered on her face from what she had just seen. Zuko had sent the stream of flames toward the Princess, but before it could reach the Princess the huge armored monster that had froze everyone with fear, at an alarming and frightening speed sheilded the young woman from the attack before in a blind fit of anger, Merely swatted away her brother like an annoying fly at dinner time. She watched and placed her hands to her mouth in horror as she saw how her brother was launched and sent crashing into a cottage nearby.

Katara stood in place, a pleased smirk on her face from seeing how her Oni demon had rid her of the pathetic fire bender. Yesai stood there breathing heavily from the anger of having flames touch him. Suddenly a small ball of fire was sent toward the demon warrior's head, making both Yesai and Katara turn their heads in the direction the small fire ball came from. There they found a small boy with his fist out, and a horrified face. "Yoko!" The small boy's mother's voice cried making the boy run back to his mother. Katara turned her attention once more to the people of the village, her gaze crossed with Azula's and stayed glued to her. Katara's malice smirk returned to her features as she spoke, her gaze still glued to Azula's as she did so. "Well. Don't say I didn't warn you." Katara raised her left hand, her middle finger and thumb pressed together. The warrior's surrounding Katara prepared themselves to pounce on their prey drawing weapons and gaining a firm stance, as their prey's eyes widened in pure fear. Just as Katara was about to snap her fingers, a booming roar caused for everyone to turn their attention to the far end of the village. There they witnessed how a fully grown Panda Bear Dog ran through numerous warriors swatting some out of it's way in the process, but what surprised everyone more was the fact that this enormous animal had a boy riding it's back yelling out charge as the animal ran through warrior after warrior. With little time to react, Katara scrambled to get out of the Panda Bear Dog's way before she could get squashed. She barely avoided the animal as it passed her, the only damage done was when the head of the animal bumped Katara slightly, making the young woman spin in mid air causing her helmet to fly off her head as she landed on the flooded floor.

Azula's eyes lit up with relief as she saw Aang. Aang himself seemed relieved to have made it back to the village in time. Aang saw how Katara had avoided the Panda Bear Dog, and winced. "That's gotta hurt." He chattered as he turned forward. When Aang did face forward, he yelled in fear as he witnessed Yesai standing in the way of the Panda Bear Dog's path. The demon warrior didn't flinch at the sight of the enormous animal charging it's way in his direction. The Panda Bear Dog gave another roar in an attempt to intimidate Yesai, who in return gave an earth shaking roar of his own as a challenge. Just as the enormous animal was about to tackle down the demon warrior, Yesai sent his fist crashing down onto the animal causing the animal to go face first into the flooded floor, while also causing Aang to go flying off the animals back.

Azula gasped as she saw how Aang went flying toward the cottage Zuko had landed in. Aang landed onto the the flooded land and rolled a few feet before rising to his knee's, rubbing the side of his head that had began to hurt with the landing he took. "Well... That went differently than I expected." Aang casually commented. That's when Aang heard a muffled moan from the cottage nearby. Aang quickly made his way towards the sound, what he found was a huge hole in the side of the cottage. Amongst the ruble, Aang could still hear the muffled moans of pain and could faintly make out a familiar figure. Aang raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Zuko?" There was slight movement from the individual at the sound of Aang's voice. "Zuko, answer if it's you." Again there was movement accompanied by moaning. "Aang?..." A voice answered groggily and in pain. "Aang, is that you?" Aang quickly made his way inside and started moving the debri aside. Once Aang removed enough debri, he found a battered Zuko, Aang quickly but gently helped Zuko up to his feet. "Can you walk?" Aang asked, to which Zuko gave a weak nod. Once they exited the cottage, Aang quickly looked around and found Azula looking straight at them, as quickly as he could Aang took Zuko to Azula and placed him down on dry land. Azula wasted no time in going over to check on her brother's wellbeing. "Zuko, are you alright?" All Zuko could reply his sister with was another weak nod. All three of them turned their heads towards where they saw how Yesai and the Panda Bear Dog were caught in a very physical conflict that ended with Yesai giving the animal a heavy right hook and surrounding it's neck with his arms before driving the animal into the flood. Aang looked back at Azula and Zuko. "I'll be right back." Aang stated as he opened his glider and leaped in the air, before either Azula or Zuko could protest or say anything. Aang landed a few feet away from the fight, as he watched helplessly he tried to find a way to help the Panda Bear Dog, as Aang did this he failed to notice how a handful of warriors began to surround him. By the time Aang did notice, it was already to late.

Meanwhile the Princess rose to her feet, soaking wet, her fist clutched tightly as she huffed and seethed in anger. Also happening was Yesai putting an armored knee onto the animals throat, not allowing the Panda Bear Dog from fighting back or getting back to it's feet, Yesai then lifted his left fist and aimed it straight for the back of the animals neck wanting to completely snap it's neck with one blow. Aang had little time to react, he quickly studied his surroundings and found a small sized wagon a foot or two from him. With a few quick motions, Aang created a few gusts of wind before leaping into the air then slamming down hard onto the ground with his glider, said action caused the water in the gliders path to part away and for an explosion of wind to knock back the warriors surrounding Aang and also allowed for the small wagon to be launched strait towards Yesai. Before Yesai could drop his fist down onto the Panda Bear Dogs neck, he was caught of guard as the wagon hit him square in the back of his head sending him forward and off of the animals neck allowing it to escape, and run off back into the woods.

Aang breathed heavily as he again studied his surroundings, what he found was actually quite unexpected. All the warriors seemed to do as they rose to their feet was stare dumbfounded at Aang. But the warriors weren't the only ones who seemed dumbfounded, as Katara herself looked at Aang her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly gaping. The only ones who didn't have neither a look of shock or surprise were Azula, Zuko, and Yesai as he arose to his feet seemingly unfazed by Aang's attack.

"You, have got to be kidding me." Katara whispered to herself as her realization only now seemed to be fully processed. Aang looked at her confused, and also with what looked like... interest. "You. Your the air bender?" Aang nodded at what sounded like to be a question but in reality was a comment of disbelief. "So then that means, you. A little kid, is the Avatar?"

Everyone from the village who heard what was said, including Azula, Zuko and Iroh. Let their jaws drop in shock and disbelief. "No, fucking, way." Was all Azula could say as wave after wave of realization hit her one after the other. Right beside her, Zuko was also being hit with numerous waves of realization. One in particular, hitting him with a vicious ferocity. Zuko had just realized, he had just banished and insulted the Avatar... the Avatar for Agni's sake. Only one thing ran through Zuko's head at this point, something he felt no use in keeping to himself. "I am one stupid, asshole."

What no-one noticed was how Aang's face fell, his heart sinking deep into his stomach. "You have got to be shitting me!" Katara exclaimed in an outrage. "I spend countless hours, countless day's and night's, countless YEARS! Training, pushing myself to my limits and perfecting my craft, expecting to face a battle tested master. But instead I find myself a little kid!"

"Hey! Well I wasn't expecting the captain of that thing," Aang countered pointing up towards the large ship. "To be a pretty girl, so I guess we're all just full of surprises!..." Aang's face fell once again and went completely pale when he realized what he just said. Katara herself froze, her eyes shooting wide open, her eyebrow raised in both confusion and shock. "What?" She asked dumbfounded. "Hmm, w-what, what?" Aang replied not wanting to repeat himself. "You just called me... pretty." Katara answered. "W-what! N-no I didn't, I said... teen...age girl... yeah, teenage girl." Aang stalled in his answer, trying to find any excuse believable enough to give. "Hmm, right." Katara countered completely unconvinced. Katara then seemingly placed what the young avatar had just said aside and looked at Aang with a fierce glare as she rapidly sent sharp icicles towards him. Aang barely avoided the flurry of attacks, countering with some of his own. In the process Aang had failed to notice how some of the sharp projectiles flew past him towards the refugee's, who quickly scattered to get out of the way. One small girl failed to run fast enough and was certain to be impaled, but by all miracles Azula seemed to have flew in out of nowhere, grabbed the girl and rolled out of the way just in time. This, Aang did notice, and his face seemed to have dropped again for the umpteenth time. "Wait!" Aang yelled in parley. Katara stopped her attack, abit confused. "What will happen to these people if we continue to fight?" Aang asked. Katara raised her eyebrow, becoming even more confused. "They will be removed from this place." Katara replied simply. Aang raised his eyebrow in return. "Meaning... what exactly?" Katara pondered how to answer the question with the only answer she could give. "Meaning, that my men will make sure nothing is left of them. Eradicate, I believe is the proper term." Aang's eyes widened in horror at the response he got. Could these people be so cruel? Aang asked himself. He couldn't allow such a thing to happen, and only one thing seemed to pop into his brain to be able to stop this from happening... a bargain. "Wait!" Aang stated just as Katara was about to continue her attack. "What if I were to go with you willingly, would you leave these people be?" Aang's question prompted Katara to narrow her eyes untrustingly . Studying Aang closely, she answered the boys question. "If you were to willingly surrender, then yes I would allow these people to live. But how do I know I can trust your word?" Aang frowned. "How do I know I can trust you?" Katara smirked slightly. "Good point... very well." Katara motioned for her warriors to stand down and lower their weapons. Slowly, reluctantly but surely the warriors lowered their stance and weapons, yet still allowing an intensity to lurk in the air. "I, Princess Katara of the Mizu Empire give you my word, as both a royal and an Oni warrior, that no harm will befall these people. If you are to surrender yourself to me, my men and I will leave this place and forget it even exist." Katara waited for Aang to give an answer, but when non came she continued. "Well, is that enough for you to trust me?" Aang looked skeptical, not sure if he could truly trust the young woman before him. Aang looked Katara straight in the eyes, the latter held the boys gaze. Aang had no idea what it was, but he found himself believing the Princess's words. Straightening himself, Aang lowered his staff and nodded towards the princess. Katara nodded in return and motioned for her men to take Aang. Aang willingly gave his staff to one of the warriors and walked with them as they dragged the young air bender towards the ship.

Azula and Zuko could only watch in disbelief as this happened, neither one knowing what to do. "Aang, wait, what are you doing?" Azula called out. "Aang, you don't have to do this!" Zuko added.

Aang simply looked back at the two siblings and gave a small smile. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." Aangs words came calm and collected, but Aang's voice held something unlike the young air benders usual attitude. His voice held, self doubt, something that was only emphasized with what he said next. "Take care of Appa for me, will you?" Neither Azula or Zuko answered, or could answer, all they could do was simply stare as Aang was dragged away. Aang gave one last sad smile before continuing to board the ship being led by Katara and being followed closely behind by the rest of the warriors and a fuming Yasei. In a few swift movements Katara and her warriors bended the water of the flood and created large whirlpool tornadoes of water that allowed them all to board the ships deck. Once aboard the deck, the warriors used the water to create a large wave that pushed the large ship back towards the sea shores taking all the flood waters with it. At that moment, both Azula and Zuko snapped into action and rushed to catch the ship, but regrettably they just weren't quick enough. And all they could do was watch as the ships figure became smaller and smaller, vanishing into the distance.

"Yasei, set a course for Nankyoku." Katara commanded once on the deck of her ship, Yasei huffed a gust of cold air that chilled Aang to the bone, before Yasei nodded and headed off. "It's time we all headed home." Katara added in a low whisper.

* * *

The village refugees searched the debris of broken shacks and torn tents, in an attempt to find anything of personal value to the people who lived there. Other refugees tried their best to rebuild the wagons that would carry belonging, and others treated the injured, all of them sorrowing silently to themselves.

A few miles out of the village, on the sea shore, Azula and a heavily bandaged Zuko looked off into the distance. Well, maybe just Azula.

"This isn't right," Azula stated simply to her brother. "We shouldn't just stand here and allow Aang to suffer the consequences, because of us."

"Mmhm." Zuko simply answered while carrying a pair of rows, making Azula cringe with anger.

"Is that really all you have to say?!" Azula said in disbelief. "Aang saved our lives, the most we can do is return the debt, we have to find him and save him."

"Yeah, I agree." Zuko again answered simply.

Again Azula cringed in anger without even hearing what her brother had said. "We cannot just let those monster's kill Aang, we need to repay our debt and..." Azula paused, as she realized what she had just heard her brother say. "Wait, what did you say?" Azula asked as she turned to face her brother. "Well, maybe if you'd stop talking and listen. You would have heard me say, I. Agree." Azula turned to find her brother pushing a small row boat towards the water. Azula couldn't help but smile and beam at her brother. "So, are we going to go save Aang or not?" Azula nodded, and helped her brother push the boat into the water.

"Well, where do you think you're both going?" An elderly voice said making both siblings jump in surprise. As they turned to face the direction the voice came from, they were both greeted with the image of a soggy Iroh with his right arm in a singlet, his face stern. "Uncle, we were just..." Zuko began but was cut off by Iroh putting his hand up. "Where do you think you're both going... without these?" Iroh added, his stern facade falling and replaced with a warm smile, as he handed them two maroon colored blankets. All Azula and Zuko could do was look at the old man in shock and disbelief. "I want to apologize." Iroh stated, this time confusing the two siblings. "To you Azula, for not having been able to trust you. For so long I believed that maybe somehow, someway we could have stayed safe... but as it has been proven time and time again... as long as this war continues, no-one, not even the mighty Agni is safe." Iroh placed his hands on his niece and nephew's shoulder then continued. "I don't know if it was chance or the spirits mighty will that you two found the Avatar. But now that you have, your destinies are now and forever intertwined, only the Avatar can stop this war, but he won't be able to do it alone." Both siblings expressions hardened as they understood well what that meant. "Wait?" Azula interjected. "What about you, and the rest of the refugee's?" Both siblings turned towards their uncle unsure and worried. Iroh gave a deep, sad sigh before answering. "Today, we learned that no matter what, this village is no longer safe. I think it is time we head towards one of the safe haven city's, Omashu most likely." Both siblings could only stare in disbelief but yet understanding. Both siblings nodded, and as they did so, Iroh gave them a sad smile and pulled them close into a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss the two of you. Never forget where you come from, and never forget who you are." All three shed silent tears in their embrace, tightening their grips. "I am proud of both of you, and I know very well that your parents would be even prouder." They separated sad smiles on all of them. "We promise uncle, that when this is all over, we'll find you, and we'll come home." Azula promised making the old man smile once more. Azula then turned towards Zuko. "A row boat is never gonna catch up to an armada ship." She stated making Zuko's face fall with disappointment. Thats when Zuko spotted Appa off in the near distance trudging his way towards them. "I think I know how we're going to catch up to them alot faster, c'mon." Zuko stated as he took some of the supplies and rushed towards the large furry monster. Azula smiled as she soon followed Zuko's lead, but before she did she gave Iroh one last hug. "Till we meet again uncle." And with that she was off. Iroh watched them go, a smile on his face as memories of his niece and nephew as children flooded his mind, bringing a tear streaming down his face. "Please, Agni." Iroh said to himself. "Protect my dear niece and nephew in their journey... and please make sure they return to us safely."

* * *

A few miles off the shore, on board the ships deck, Katara examined the young Avatar's staff evidently unimpressed. "Well this seems utterly useless." She comments making a chained Aang frown slightly. "Oh well, maybe my father will like this for his morning walks... Oh, my apologies, I guess you wouldn't know all that much about father's would you?" Aang didn't answer as he glared at the Princess. Katara merely scoffed and smirked at Aang. "Take him down below and lock him in one of the Polar Bear Dog cages!" She commanded, soon after two warriors took a hold of Aang and began to roughly drag him below deck. At that moment both Bato and Pakku appeared from below deck. Katara noticed this and tossed the staff toward Bato who easily caught it with his hand. "And take that to my quarters, thank you." And with that Katara herself went off, leaving Bato to stare at the staff with a raised eyebrow while Pakku gave the same look as he watched how the warriors dragged Aang below.

Once below deck, Aang did his best to find a way to escape, his best option he concluded. Phych out the two warriors currently taking him to his cell. "I bet you two never fought an air bender before, huh," Aang casually chattered away. "I bet I could beat the both of you with my hands missing." In a deep voice the warrior in front of Aang decided to answer the boy in a language Aang didn't understand. "What?" Aang asked stating his confusion. The warrior stopped and turned to face Aang and got few inches in front of his face. "Shut. Up!" The warrior elaborated in a growl, making Aang shake from the ice cold air that seemed to emanate from him, before turning forward again and continuing on his way. A few seconds later, once they reached the end of the corridor, Aang watched as the warrior was about to open a door, but before he could Aang took a deep breath and blew the warrior in front of him straight into the metal door, while blowing himself straight into the warrior behind him and making both fly back into a pipe on the ceiling. Aang, dazed and confused tried to shake his head back to normal, once he did so he rushed his way to the top deck and headed off in the direction he saw his staff taken in. Dazed and confused the warrior Aang had driven into a pipe made his way to the top deck and sounded the alarm. "The Avatar has escaped!" He shouted before collapsing to the ground. High above the deck in the captains area, Yasei wittnessed everything and huffed before moving into the shadows.

* * *

Azula swayed from side to side in frustration as Appa swam through the water sluggishly. Even though Azula believed it to be impossible for the bison to fly, she was still hoping he'd at least be a little faster.

"Oh for the love whatever is good and mighty," Zuko cried out, he himself growing more and more frustrated. "Can't you at least go a little faster? I mean we are trying to save Aang after all." Appa gave a low grunt making Zuko drop his head into the animals soft fur.

Azula began to think, didn't Aang say something before. "What did Aang say before?" She questioned her brother making him wonder as well. "Yik-chik, Ta-bo?"

"No, that's not it." Zuko replied trying to think of anything that may sound remotely the same to what Aang had said.

"What was it?" That's when Azula thought about it deeply, and with uncertainty's said."Yip-yip?" At that moment, both siblings felt how Appa shifted forward and raised his tail. Then before either of them knew what was going on, Appa was soaring through the air, with both teens gasping with shock. "You did it Azula. You got this big hunk of fur to fly!"

"He's flying! He's actually flying!" Azula exclaimed before her face fell and she clutched the saddle with a mighty grip, when realization dawned upon her. "Oh... dear Agni, he's flying, we are actually flying!" Zuko looked back amused with his sister. "I didn't know you were afraid of heights, Azula." He commented, making Azula give him a heated glare. "I'm not!" She spat, making her brother chuckle. "Then why do you look like your holding on for dear life over there, huh?" Zuko taunted. "Because, in case you haven't realized, Zuzu, we are on the back of a ten ton flying Buffalo who could at any moment now, plummet strait down into the water below!" Appa gave what seemed to be an indignant groan at Azula's words. "He's not a Buffalo. He's a Bison." Zuko corrected. "Whatever, same difference!" Zuko simply chuckled as the flying Bison gained more speed and elevation rising high into the clouds.

* * *

Back on board the ship, Aang was whizzing past obstacles in an attempt to find his staff. He stopped when he found his path being blocked by a few warriors. "Hey, any of you happen to know where my staff is?" One of the warriors sent a few daggers in Aang's direction, Aang could barely avoid said projectiles but luckily he did and before any of the warriors could attack again Aang zoomed over and under them before turning a corner out the warriors sights. Aang reached a corridor of the ship that had multiple doors with one unsuspecting warrior on guard duty. Aang was about to hide when he noticed a set of keys hanging from the warriors belt. Aang inched closer and closer before the warrior stopped to open the door to what seemed to be a type of boiler room. "Uhm, excuse me?" The warrior turned, startled by the young air bender, Aang waisted no time as soon as the warrior turned he took a deep breath and blew the man straight into a railing head first knocking him unconscious. Grabbing the keys, Aang quickly removed his shackles before closing the door and locking the warrior inside. Once that was done, Aang began opening door after door in hopes of finding his staff. When opening one of the doors, Aang found a snoozing Bato clutching a large silver and blue dagger that resembled that of a wolfs jaw bone. Aang tip toed as quietly as he could muster back out the room, not wanting to wake the old warrior and risk being attacked, once outside he gently closed the door before moving on to the next room.

As Aang continued his search, he stumbled upon an open room. Looking inside, Aang was elated when he saw his staff leaning against a wall. "There you are!" He stated as he rushed inside to grab his staff. But before Aang could even try and grab his staff, the door to the room slammed shut startling the young air bender. Aang turned to find Katara casually examining her nails. "Looks like I underestimated you, kid," She commented as she took a few steps that allowed her to be right across from Aang, her features turning hard as she glared into the young air bender's eyes making Aang feel completely uneasy. "Trust me when I say, that won't happen again." Katara then bent the water from a nearby large pot and sent two large icicle projectiles straight towards Aang, who just barely evaded the attack by turning side ways. With a loud crash, the two icicles shattered behind Aang, but before Aang could do anything Katara was already on her second attack, bending more water from the pot she bagan slicing at the air bender with fierce and razor sharp water whips. As Aang evaded getting sliced, Katara slowly and with purpose inched her way closer the air bender all while never easing her attack but increasing ferocity. Aang tried to think of anything that could aid him in this fight, and out of all the things he could think of only one made sense, close combat. Katara became confused when she saw how Aang leapt closer to her keeping a close distance. Katara seeing this decided to attempt an attack using her retractable wrist blade, but Aang dodged the attack and ducked under Katara's legs. Katara growled when she noticed Aang was now behind her and decided to try and attack in some form or matter but Aang did a great job at avoiding each attack and maintained himself behind the Princess. Katara's frustrations increased at this which led her to do a standing moonsault kick towards Aang who again barely managed to dodge the attack. Aang then created an air scooter in an attempt to get away from the fierce water bender, he began to circle Katara as she tried to strike him with her water whips but failed in doing so. Finally Katara gained her opening when Aang mistakingly went in a vertical line in an attempt to reach his staff, she tripped the air bender from under his scooter and continued her attack with a close combat technique, but again Aang was avoiding each attack. Aang then decided to try spinning his way out of Katara's path, but when he spinned to face his new direction, he was met with the image of a long braid hitting him in the face. Aang staggered back seething at a stinging pain he felt in his cheek. Placing his hand to his cheek Aang found that he was bleeding from a nasty cut. Aang looked to Katara who looked at him with a smirk, her braid draped over her shoulder the dagger like head piece at the end of said braid dripping with the blood of the Avatar. As Katara was about to attack again, Aang leapt over her and grabbed one of the decorate flags in the room and proceeded to wrap Katara with said flag. As Katara struggled to escape, Aang made his way to his staff and finally took it in his hands, but just as he did so, Katara ripped through the flag using her wrist blades. Katara huffed as she glared at Aang who looked at her with pure fear, Katara then reached behind her and pulled out, from her belt, a slim cylinder shaped object with small trigger attached to it. Pulling said trigger allowed a stream of water to be released in a vertical line, with her water bending Katara froze said water reaulting in her now possessing an ice blade. Aang quickly looked around in an effort to find something that could aid him, all he found was a large wooden closet cabinet to Katara's far left. Aang decided that would have to do, and so before Katara could charge an attack, Aang used his staff to air bend and launch the closet cabinet straight at Katara who had little to react and all she could do was raise her arms to protect her face. Seeing how his attack had worked, Aang waisted no time and bolted out of the room. Just as Aang left the room, Katara came bursting out the wooden cabinet, her teeth clenched as she huffed with pure anger that only grew when she saw that the Avatar was no longer in her room.

Aang had made his way into the captains area, there he found an open door leading outside. Aang smiled when he saw this and rushed towards the exit. Aang then had to duck under a large sword that had been swung at his neck by Yasei who had been lurking in the shadows of the room, previously unknown to Aang. This made Aang go slightly off balance and nearly fall face first onto the metal floor, but Aang pushed on and reached the exit and jumped onto the railing while opening his glider and lept into the sky. Aang was home free, but unknown to him Katara was white hot on his trail, so much even that at the very moment Aang had jumped from the railing only a few seconds later Katara herself used the railing to leap into the sky a water tentacle attached to her right arm. While in the air, Katara wrapped said tentacle around Aang's ankle's and lower half of his glider. Both benders struggled in the air, Aang struggled with keeping himself in the air and Katara struggled with trying to bring the Avatar down. Finally after a minute or two gliding around in circles, Katara finally managed to bring Aang crashing down onto the metal floor of the ships deck, where a multitude of warriors awaited patiently, with authority. Katara rose to her feet, a pleased smirk on her face as she watched the Avatar struggle to his feet, the many warriors surrounding him. Once Aang did reach his feet, with the help of his staff, his face fell with fear as he saw he was surrounded. "No where to go, boy." Katara stated in triumph. Just then did a loud roar shake the princess, as she turned to see Appa flying over the ship, Azula and Zuko on his back with determined glares. Katara looked upon the flying bison with shock, her eyes open wide while Aang turned and beamed at his furry companion. "Appa!" Aang cheered, but was soon cutoff when a water whip narrowly avoided his face which resulted in him staggering back. Aang turned his attention back to the princess, and found that she and two of her warriors were sending wave after wave of attacks at him. For the most part Aang did a good job in blocking and dodging each attack, all up until all three water benders sent their attacks at the exact same time. This time Aang couldn't block, couldn't dodge, he couldn't do anything, so this time when the attacks hit their marks it resulted in Aang being launched completely off the ship and into the water below.

"Aang!" Azula gasped as she and Zuko witnessed in horror how Aang disappeared below the waves.

As Aang sank deeper and deeper into the darkness, panic, fear and agony set into his mind. Flash backs of the night of the storm returned to Aang in flurries. "N-not, not again!" Aang said to himself in desperation. Then, just when it seemed the darkness would take him, Aang's eyes shot open, his eyes giving off a white blue coloring as he entered a state where the wisdom of past lives glowed within him. Suddenly Aang came bursting out from under the water, two jet streams of red flames boosting him high above the ship. Katara and the rest of her warriors looked to the sky with disbelief and shock. Aang then came crashing down onto the deck of the ship with flames in toe, as he hit the metal floor the flames that followed came crashing down and exploded causing everyone in a close radius to be launched in several direction, this included Katara who was sent flying off the ship and into the water below.

"Holy, shit!" Zuko stated, as he and his sister marveled at what they had just seen. "Now that's some intense fire bending!" Azula added.

Aang then crumbled to his knee's, weakness and fatigue draining his energy. Zuko steered Appa towards the ship and landed a few feet from Aang. Both siblings rushed to Aang's side, worry stricken faces plastered on them as they reach the young air bender. "Aang, hey, Aang look at me," Azula said as she cradled Aang in her arms. "Are you ok, can you hear me?" Aang could barley open his eyes at the voice of the young fire bender, he looked up to find two sets of golden eyes looking at him with worry. "H-hey Azula, Zuko. What are you guys doing here?" Azula smiled. "Oh, you know, sight seeing mostly." She replied, which resulted in Aang giving her a weak smile. Azula and Zuko helped Aang to his feet and made their way to Appa, but then Aang began to look around himself desperately looking for something. "My staff?" Aang murmured. Azula looked to where she had seen the staff fall during the fight. "I got it, get Aang onto Appa." She stated, Zuko nodded as Azula went off to retrieve the staff. As Azula picked the staff up off the floor, she found a soaking wet, angry Katara hanging on to the end. Azula drove her foot straight into Katara's face, causing her to release the staff and plummet back into the water. "Eat sea weed, bitch!" Azula smirked with satisfaction.

As Zuko aided Aang in climbing onto the saddle on Appa's back, a very familiar blood curdling roar shook Zuko to his very core. He looked to where the roar emanated from and found Yasei crashing down onto the deck from high above, huffing as he rose to his feet and made his way closer and closer towards Zuko, Aang and Appa. Zuko had to think fast, and tried sending a fireball at the demon warrior who swatted the attack away in Azula's direction, which resulted in Azula nearly getting burnt. "Zuko!" Azula shouted. "Sorry!" Zuko replied. Just as Yasei was about to attack, another loud roar was heard as Appa charged the armored demon warrior. When struck by Appa's head, Yasei was sent straight into a wall that had Bato's room on the other side, waking the man in the process with a start. Zuko looked at Appa with eyes wide. "Thanks, big guy." He said as he climbed onto the bison's back. "Hurry up Azula!"

"Hurry up Azula," Azula mocked, making her voice sound as whiny as she could. "Yeah, sure, I'll hurry up, if it means I get to kick your ass when I get there for almost burning me, then yeah, you can bet your stupid ponytail I'll hurry up." She continued as she boarded Appa from his tail. "Yip-yip!" Zuko said once Azula was on the saddle. As the flying bison ascended into the sky, Bato appeared, groggily from his quarters, he watched in mild confusion as the bison got higher and higher into the air. Also at the very same time that Bato appeared, Pakku finally emerged as well looking even more dumbfounded and confused than Bato. Then from the water, Katara burst out riding a wave that allowed her to board the ship once more. "Get up, all of you!" Katara commanded her fallen warriors. "Raise the ship, we can't let them escape!"

As Appa got higher into the sky, Azula turned to see the ship. "Well, that's not good." She states, prompting both Aang and Zuko to turn as well. What all three of them found themselves looking at was how Katara, Pakku and many of her warriors who are water benders, synchronize their bending stances and begin to raise an enormous wave up into the sky while the non-bender warrior's readied themselves with spears. Aang looked around himself, trying to find anyway to stop the warriors, what he found was a rock ledge on an island to his right. "Zuko, Azula, shoot some fire balls at that ledge!" Both sibling obliged and shot multiple fire balls which created a land slide. Katara's eyes widened as she witnessed how large boulders came crashing down onto the ship, causing the water benders to stop there bending and also for the ship to plummet back down to normal sea level. And with that Aang, Zuko, and Azula could only look back as they vanished into the distance away from the ship and away from a furious Katara who watched as the flying bison disappeared from sight.

"Well," Bato chattered. "At least there's good news coming out of all of this."

"Oh, really?" Katara questioned as she turned to face her mentor. "And what, exactly, could this good new be?"

"That the Mizu Empire's greatest threat, is a mere child." Bato responded.

"Well, in case you haven't realized, old friend, that mere child just proved why he 'is' our greatest threat." Pakku chimed as he rose to his feet.

"And that is precisely why, we won't underestimate him again!" Katara stated, before turning toward the rubble of rocks. "Get these rocks off the ship and..." Katara paused when she noticed that the only ones on board the ship were her, her masters, and a groggy Yasei. "What the, where the hell is everyone?" Bato walked up to Katara and poked her shoulder. Katara turned to find Bato pointing his thumb off to the other side of the ship. With a raised eyebrow, Katara made her way over and looked over into the water. What she found was all her warriors, benders and non-benders, were floating looking up to the ship as a few warriors helped them back on board. Katara slammed her palm onto her forehead in frustration. "Great, well when they get back up here, tell them to clear the rubble and to follow the direction in which that flying puffball went in!" Bato nodded as Katara made her way back inside the ship, slamming her fist into the wall surrounding the doorway before entering. "So, damn, close!" She thought to herself as she disappeared into the ship. Both Bato and Pakku looked on with worried frowns as they watched their pupil react the way she did, Bato more so than Pakku.

* * *

As Appa soared through the sky, the three teens sat quietly neither one knowing what to say to the other. Finally Zuko sighed before speaking. "So, that was some really cool fire bending you did back there." Zuko said, earnestly amazed by what Aang had done before. "How were you able to do that?"

"I... I honestly don't know, I just... kinda did, I guess." Aang answered, his face showing just how much he seemed troubled.

Again, a cloud of silence lurked over them, neither knowing how to break the silence anew. Then Azula decided to ask a question she's been wanting to ask Aang since they saved him. "Aang," Azula said gaining the boys attention. "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Once Azula's question was asked, Aang's face fell, he knew eventually the question would be asked now he just had to answer it. "Because... I never wanted to be." He answered simply. "Aang," Zuko this time said. "The world has been waiting more than a century and a half for the Avatar to return, and put an end to this war." Zuko stopped when he felt his sister put her hand on his shoulder. Zuko turned to see his sister frown and shake her head in disapproval before moving past him and sit beside Aang. Azula sat there for a while before speaking."Aang, Zuko's right, it's been said for the longest that you're the only one who can end this war." Aang looked at Azula with uncertain eyes. "How am I suppose to do that?" Aang asked. Azula looked forward, not sure how to answer. "I'm not sure," Azula answered truthfully. "But according to what our uncle told us, the Avatar needs to learn and master all the elements in a specific order, in you're case Water, Earth, and Fire."

"That's what everyone told me." Aang said looking up at Azula.

"Well then, considering some minor inconveniences, looks like we might have to skip water bending." Azula said, pondering the choices. "We may have to reverse the traditions and start with fire I suppose, maybe search the western Empire for fire bending masters, if any still exist that is." Aang looked to have cheered up at what was said, a smile on his face. "We could learn it together, all three of us!" He stated rather excited.

Azula smiled then turned back to face her brother who also sported an excited smile. "So, what do you say, Zuzu, you on board for a trip to the former Fire nation?"

Zuko shrugged, a smirk on his face as he did so. "Why not?"

"Then it's settled, we're all in this together." Azula decided.

"Alright, but before we can do any fire bending," Aang said as hopped off his perch on the saddle and into the center, Azula tailing close behind him. "We have to go here, here, and here." He continued as he pointed to spots on a map he laid out.

"Whats over there?" Zuko asked a bit confused.

"Well, here, we'll race on the backs of a few hopping llamas, then over here we'll surf on the backs of giant turtle-seals, then way over here we'll ride giant Fire breathing Ferrets, they don't like it when people ride them, but that's what makes it fun!" As Aang continued rambling, all the two siblings could do was wonder to themselves,"What have we just gotten ourselves into?"


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was plastered with beautiful shades of tangerine and light yellow as the morning sun rose into the sky, it's light shining onto a small beach where a busy Aang and Azula who were currently loading up their supplies onto Appa. Aang chattering away to Azula about their next destination. "Just wait till you see it Azula," Aang said excitedly as he tightened the reigns on Appa's horns. "The Southern Air Temple is a very beautiful place."

"I'd imagine so," Azula replied as she placed her sleeping bag at the back of the saddle before turning to look at Aang, a frown on her face. "Aang, " Azula said gaining Aang's attention. "I realize you're excited, but you should realize it has been a hundred years since you were last there... Alot can change in that amount of time."

"Yeah, I know," Aang replied. "But I have to see it for myself." Aang then jumped down from Appa's head down to the floor, all while Azula gave a sad frown thinking of what Aang may find in the Air Temple.

Aang made his to the left side of Appa where a slumbering Zuko still lay, his hair spread all around his head draping over his sleeping bag and some of the sand. "Hey, Zuko, Its time to wake up." Zuko groaned as a response. "C'mon, it's the Air Temple."

"I don't know whats more unnatural, the fact you two are up so early or the fact you two expect me to be up just as early?" Zuko mumbled just loud enough for both Aang and Azula to hear.

"Oh, come now Zuzu," Azula teased as she made her way down from Appa's back. "Aren't we fire benders supposed to rise and fall with the sun?"

"Whats you're point?" Zuko mumbled.

"My point is, shouldn't you be up by now?" Azula stated.

"Just because I'm a fire bender and I am one with the sun, doesn't mean I'll wake up the second the sun shows it's self." Zuko said matter of factly. "So how about you just give me a bit more time for sleeping, and then later we can go to the Temple." And with that, Zuko went back to sleep.

"Huh, sloth." Azula said while glaring at her brother.

"Well, what now?" Aang asked. Azula seemed to contemplate the question before a devious smirk began to play on Azula's lips. "I think I might have an idea." Azula then leaned into whisper something into Aang's ear. Once Aang heard what was said, an equally devious yet very goofy grin appeared on his face. Then without a single word, Azula and Aang headed off leaving a sleeping Zuko to wait for a terrible fate.

Zuko began to stir when he felt a set of constant movement. Finally after a few minutes Zuko decided to open his eyes, as he did so he found himself looking up at a clear sky something that he found very pleasing. Sitting up and stretching, Zuko looked around at his surroundings and found himself staring at endless miles of water. It took Zuko a minute or two before realization dawned upon him, but when it did his eyes grew wide and he gave a loud shout of embarrassment, fear and anger. Meanwhile back on the small beach, both Aang and Azula were in the middle of a fit of laughter that only increased when they saw how Zuko had reacted to their little prank of putting Zuko on a small raft made of bamboo and setting him out to sail. "AANG, AZULA THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Zuko shouted. "Oh, whats the matter Zuzu?!" Azula shouted back mockingly. "Can't handle a little joke?!" This was followed by more indignant shouting from Zuko who tried to find some way to get himself back to shore.

"You think we should go get him?" Aang asked a bit unsure.

"Nah, we have time." Azula replied shaking her head. "Besides, he was the one who wanted a bit more time to sleep, now he can use the currents to rock him back to sleep."

Aang looked at Zuko off in the distance then back towards Azula. "You sure?" As he asked that, Zuko could be seen falling off the small raft and into the water. "Yeah, don't worry about it." Azula assured still very amused by the sight of her brother flopping around trying to get back on the raft.

* * *

The harbor docks in the Earth Kingdom showed a multitude of enormous black war ships with tribal engravings, all of which dwarfed and eclipsed the wrecked scout ship that Princess Katara had just arrived on. "I want the repairs on the ship to be quick," Katara said as she, Bato, Pakku and Yasei made their way down the ship to the harbor. "I don't want to be here longer than we have to be, and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Ava-" Bato started but was quickly cutt off by Katara.

"Don't say his name out loud," Katara stated turning to face her masters. "If it were to be made public that he was still alive, every water bender in the Mizu Empire will be on the hunt for his head."

"Really, and, the hunt for who's head would that be exactly?" Asked a very familiar voice that startled Katara and her two masters. What they saw was a middle aged man who looked to be the same age as Bato, but slightly older, with two braided dreads behind his ears and a full goatee on his chin stride his way towards them. Said man was being flanked by a beautiful young woman with snow white hair and kind light blue eyes.

"Captain Arnook. Yue." Katara recognized and bowed her head toward the young woman named Yue who returned the gesture with a friendly gentle smile.

"It's commander now, actually." Arnook corrected as he stopped right in front of Katara then bowed to Bato and Pakku. "General Bato, Master Pakku."

"Retired general, Commander." Bato corrected.

"My apologies. Well, Two great warriors of our mighty Empire and the daughter of the Mizu Emperor, not to mention sister of my daughters future husband are always welcomed guests of mine." Arnook said politely. "Yet, the sudden appearance begs me to ask the question. Tell me, what brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship needs repairs." Answered Pakku, causing Arnook and Yue to look up to the wrecked scout ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Commented Yue, completely baffled by the amount of damage that was shown. "How exactly did this happen?" Added Arnook, his brow arched.

"Uh, well, you see, it's truly an unbelievable tale..." Katara began but paused for a moment when she couldn't come up with anything to say. "... Bato, why don't you tell the commander what happened." Said Katara, surprising Bato completely.

"Uh, right..." Bato said, looking for any lie in his mind that would sound believable. "It was amazing..." Bato leaned slightly to the left and whispered to Pakku. "Hey, whiskers, help me out here." Now it was Pakku who was surprised, as he looked to Bato and made gestures that said he had nothing to contribute. Bato then turned to Yasei who simply shrugged. "U-uh, we actually... crashed... I, think?.."

"You, think?" Arnook asked confused.

"Yeah, I hit my head pretty hard," Bato lied. "Blunt force trauma will do that to you." He added.

"Right..." Arnook replies still rather confused. "So, you crashed?"

"Yes! Into an Earth Kingdom ship non-the-less." Katara added.

Arnook raised a skeptical brow at the little lie, not sure if he could really believe it 'No. "Really, well then, you should fill me in on you're... little run in with more detail. How about you all join me for a meal, I'd imagine you're famished from being out at sea for so long, you've most likely forgot what real food taste's like." Arnook offered, a mocking smirk on his lips as he spoke.

Katara simply glared at the man before answering. "I apologies, commander, but we're on a tight schedule." She stated turning to leave but was soon stopped when she felt Bato's hand on her shoulder.

"Princess Katara, show the Commander some respect." Bato scolded.

"We would be honored to join you for a meal, Commander." Stated Pakku.

Katara scowled to herself, and did everything she could to not show how infuriated she was with the situation, there were a lot of people in the world Katara didn't like but Arnook she completely despised, and for good reason, she knew his mocking attitude was set on her. What she wouldn't give to wipe the smirk off the mans face. Letting out a deep and irritated sigh, she attempted to calm herself. Soon enough, Arnook led Bato and Pakku off towards a few tents. Katara stayed behind and stopped Yasei. "Stay here, and make sure everything is repaired quickly and efficiently." She commanded, Yasei simply nodded before turning to make his way back onto the ship. As Katara turned to follow her masters, she found herself face to face with Yue who simply gave her a gentle smile. "What? I haven't seen you in forever and all you give me is a mere nod?" Yue questioned playfully. A small hernest smile appeared on Katara's face when she heard the question. Then without a second thought went over and gave the young woman an embrace in the form of a hug. "It's good to see you." Saise Yue. "It's good to see you to." Katara replies. Then when releasing each other from the hug, they both headed off in the direction their elders had gone in, making small talk as they went.

* * *

Aang was steering Appa through the sky an excited smile plastered on his face. Meanwhile behind him, Azula sat reading the map they were using to navigate, every now and again she would direct her sight to Aang and give a frown from the unpleasant feeling she had for what was sure to come. Also meanwhile and the far end of the saddle, Zuko glared at his sister and the Avatar, soaking wet, freezing, and very angry from their little prank.

Azula caught a glimpse of her brothers glare, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Agni's sake," Azula stated in an irritated tone. "Would you stop pouting like a child already, you're 16 for crying out loud!"

"You put me on a piece of wood and left me in the ocean, while you and Mr. happy shits over there, laughed!" Zuko retorted.

"Well, you should have gotten you're lazy ass up, when we told you to!" Azula shot back. "Besides, you owed me for what you did on our little fishing trip." Azula added casually returning her gaze to the map in front of her.

"Y-yeah, well... Shut up!" Zuko demanded, making Azula smirk triumphantly.

After a few minutes, Zuko began rummaging through their supplies, but failed to find what he was looking for. "Hey, guys, wheres the food?" He asked.

Aang immediately stiffened and blinked a few times before answering. "Oh, I knew there was something I forgot."

Zuko's face dropped with disbelief. "You forgot to pack our food?!" He stated, unable to hide his increasing anger. "How do you forget to pack food?!"

"The same way you forget your a fire bender who can use fire bending to dry himself off." Aang simply replied, causing Azula to try her hardest to hold back from bursting out in laughter, and caused Zuko to simply glare at him.

Aang ignored the glaring teen as his excitement increased as he could make out a mountain range, one very familiar to him. "Look, the Patola mountain range, we're almost there!" He exclaimed.

Azula, hearing this, decided to make her way down off the saddle toward Aang, a worried frown on her face as she did so. "Aang..." Azula starts, seriously. "I want to talk to you about the air benders."

"What about them?" Aang asks.

"Well, you see..." Azula tried to bring herself to just tell him, but the words just wouldn't come out. "I just think you should prepare for what you may see. The Mizu Empire are... they're monsters. They took my mother away from us, and have killed thousands upon thousands of Innocent people... They may have done the same to yours."

Aang seemed to contemplate the question for a minute before answering. "Just because no-one has seen an air bender, doesn't mean the empire killed them all, they probably just escaped." Aang concluded.

Azula sighed. "Aang, you need to listen..." She began but was quickly cut off by Aang.

"You don't understand Azula, the only way anyone can get to an Air temple, is on a flying bison. And I doubt the Empire has any flying bison, right buddy?" Aang said, directing his last question to Appa who gave a low grunt.

Azula simply sighed, not knowing what else to really say. "Well then, let's hope your right." She saise before turning to look forward. Azula momentarily looked back and saw Zuko look at her and Aang with a worry and uncertain face.

"You guys might wanna hang on!" Aang exclaimed. Then before Azula could ask why, she found herself hanging on to Appa with a tight grip as the bison accelerated up the mountain range and then began to slow down as they reached the top. What they found was a valley surrounding a peak with a huge temple built into the mountain, among other things.

"Wow, it's breath taking." Azula comments as she stared in awe at the structure, behind her Zuko could only do the same.

"We're home buddy." Aang said to Appa, a soft smile playing on his face.

* * *

"By the end of this year,the Earth Kingdom and it's biggest safe haven cities will be under the Empire's control," Arnook stated as he took a sip from his cup at the head of the small table, then continued. "Then, the Mizu Empire will be all that stands, and the Mizu Emperor will finally claim ultimate victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the world will simply lay down and roll over to his will," Katara snaps, as she looks at the food before her. "Then he is a fool with high hopes."

"I see your time at sea has done little to improve your... little attitude." Arnook commented taking a bite out of his food. Katara glared at the man from the corner of her eye, knowing very well what he implied with the subliminal. "So, how has your search for the Avatar been going?"

Bato began to cough uncontrollably, as he nearly choked on a piece of food he failed to chew when Arnooks question caught him off guard. "Are you alright?" Yue asks with concern. Bato merely nodded and attempted to force a smile but continued coughing.

"We haven't found him yet." Katara answered as she looked from Bato and then back to Arnook.

"Can't really say I'm surprised," Arnook shrugged as he took another sip from his cup. "Even the inept would realize that the Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Air benders." Arnook paused as he saw how Katara made an indignant face, which prompted him to ask his next question. "Unless, you've discovered something that says otherwise?"

"No," Katara easily lied. "Not a single thing."

Arnook frowned at the response. "Princess Katara, the Avatar is the only threat left that can stand in the way of the Empire," Arnook reminded the Princess who didn't even bother to look at the man as he spoke, finding her nails far more interesting. "If you still have an ounce of loyalty to the Empire, you would tell me anything you found on the chance of the Avatars survival."

"First of all, never question my loyalty, commander," Katara stated, finally looking up from her nails to meet Arnooks glare with one of her own. "And second, as I have sated before, we've found nothing. Like you said, even the inept would realize he died a hundred years ago."

Both individuals continued to glare at one-another before Katara decided to stand. "Well then, I believe we have overstayed our welcome. Thank you for the meal, Master Pakku, Bato, lets go." She saise as she begins to walk to the exit, but is stopped by two warriors clad in armor who block the exit with their bodies.

"Commander," A young woman announced as she entered the tent from a separate entrance. "We interrogated the Princess's crew as you had requested, and they confirmed that Princess Katara had the Avatar in custody, but allowed him to escape."

Katara could only scowl and clench her fist as the woman spoke.

Arnook on the other hand, gave a smirk. "So, Princess," He mocked. "Do tell me again, how exactly did your ship get damaged?"

* * *

When they landed, Aang immediately hopped off Appa and began to sprint up the path that led to the air temple, Azula and Zuko followed closely behind. Azula marveled at everything she saw, amazed with the sights. Meanwhile Zuko scowled as he shook from the cold, even after he put on a warm coat, and scowled after he felt his stomach growl.

"We are some of the first outsiders to ever step foot in an air temple," Azula sighed with irritation when she saw her brothers expression. "And all you can do is pout about being cold and hungry, seriously Zuzu, sometimes I wonder if your a 16 year old boy or a 16 year old girl."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Zuko snapped in an indignant tone of voice.

"It means you whine and mope around more then the average teen, that's what I mean."

"Its called having strong emotions." Zuko stated with a glare.

Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe thats what you call it, but I call it being a whiny bitch." She stated matter of factley.

Zuko was about to retort Azula's statement, when Aang's voice calling to them caught both siblings attention. "Hey, guys, look. This is where me and my friends would play air ball, and over there is where the bison would sleep, and..." Aang stopped, his tone growing less excited as he informed the siblings. Both Azula and Zuko looked at Aang with concern.

"Whats the matter?" Azula asks after Aang failed to continue.

Aang sighed. "This place used to be filled with Monks, lemurs and bison... but now," Aang paused again staring into the distance. "I can't believe how much every things changed."

Both Azula and Zuko looked at each other for a second, a similar expression on each others face. "So," Zuko said, trying to lighten things up a bit. "This air ball game, how exactly do you play?"

Aangs demeanor brightened almost instantly after the question. A few minutes later Zuko found himself trying to balance himself on a wooden beam as he prepared to block the air ball Aang was currently spinning around with air on the other side of the field. Then Aang threw the ball up in the air, as it came down he gave it a spinning kick that gave it a push with a gust of wind. Zuko watched as the ball made its way towards him, hitting several posts before it impacted with Zuko on his still injured chest, this sent Zuko flying back through his goal post and down to the ground onto a mound of snow a few feet from where an amused Azula was spectating. Aang cheerfully laughed at his victory. "Aang 7, Zuko 0!" He exclaimed.

"I thought this would be less painful," Zuko groaned. "Especially after the way he explained the game..." Zuko cut himself off when he saw something peeking out of the snow. slowly he made his way towards it, and his eyes grew wide with horror. "Azula," He hissed, Azula turned to look at Zuko with raised eyebrows. Zuko motioned her to come over to where he was. When Azula got there she saw what Zuko was trying to show her. It was a Grey metal helmet in the form of a wolfs head, it was the helmet of a water tribe warrior.

"Mizu Empire." Azula hissed, a deep frown on her face as she realized what this meant.

"We have to tell him." Zuko states.

Azula nods in agreement. "Aang, there's something we need to show you." She calls out to the boy as he went to retrieve the air ball.

"Alright." Aang replied, as cheerfully as Azula had ever seen, as he made his way towards them.

Azula didn't know what it was, but just looking at how Aang's demeanor was... she couldn't help but feel a hole in her heart, so what she did next not only caught her brother Zuko off guard, but it even caught her by surprise as well. "Move!" Azula hissed before she punted the helmet off the cliff with her foot engulfed in flames. This resulted in Zuko jumping back so he wouldn't get burned, but he collided with another mound of snow that was connected to another right above his head, said mound came crashing down on to him, burying him in snow.

Just then Aang had reached the two siblings and raised a confused brow. "Uhh, so what did you want me to see?" He asked turning his attention toward Azula who had a forced smile on her face.

"Huh, oh... I just wanted to show you my new fire bending trick," Azula lied. "I call it, the flaming foot."

Aangs already confused expression seemed to increase at her response, but instead of questioning it he simply shrugged before smiling. "That's great, it looked awesome. But we can practice bending later, there's still alot of cool stuff i wanna show you guys." He exclaimed before turning around and headed off back up to the temple.

Azula's facade dropped as soon as Aang was off, Zuko who had dug himself out of the snow only looked at Azula with disapproval. "What?" She snapped after noticing said look.

Zuko said nothing, and simply shook his head as rose to his feet. As the two siblings followed Aang to the temple, Zuko decided to word hid disapproval. "You know he's eventually going to figure it out." He stated mater of factly. Azula simply responded with a glare she shot Zuko's way, this though didn't waver him. "Azula, your not gonna be able to lie about this for long."

"Well what do you want me to say?!" Azula snapped in whisper so Aang couldn't hear. "Do you want me to just tell him his people were..." Azula cut herself off, unable to finish her thought.

"Well, he's going to find out eventually. And it can either be because we spared him, and told him ourselves, or he's gonna find out for himself." Zuko stated in the most serious tone Azula had ever seen him use. And just when she was about to retort, the calling of Aang's voice put the issue on pause.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone," Aang said, joy coding his voice. He then turned to face a statue of an air bender monk. "This is monk Gyatso, the greatest air bender in the world, he taught me everything I know."

 _(flashback.)_

 _"Ah, there you are," Gyatso said relieved as he walked through the door way leading to a balcony, where he saw his pupil sitting looking out to the valley below. "I was looking for you."_

 _Aang shot his head back to look at Gyatso, surprised he had been found."Hm, oh sorry, I just wanted to come out here for a bit." He lied looking back to the valley his eyes showing he was having troubled thoughts._

 _"Aang, you know you don't have to lie to me." Gyatso replies as he made his way towards Aang, stopping when he was right beside him. "What is troubling you?"_

 _Aang hesitated before responding. "This whole Avatar thing... maybe the Monks made made some kind of a mistake." Aang replied looking back at Gyatso._

 _"The only mistake we made was telling you before you turned sixteen..." Gyatso trailed off a frown on his face as he remembered why they had to tell him as to the normal. ".. But as it would seem, circumstances we now face left us with no choice."_

 _"What do you mean?" Aang asked as he gave his friend a confused glance._

 _"Nothing... anyway, we cannot concern ourselves with what was, but must act upon what is." Gyatso advised as he looked to the valley below where many Air benders and sky Bison could be seen in harmony._

 _"But... what if I'm not ready?" Aang asked in self doubt. "How will I know if I ever am?"_

 _"Your questions, will be answered, but only when you are old enough to enter the sanctuary. There you will find someone who will guide you, and teach you all you will need to know."_

 _"Really, who is it?"_

 _"When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you." Gyatso wisely and knowingly replied to the annoyance of Aang. "Now, how would you like to help me make some cakes?"_

 _"Sure." Aang replied his mood lighter than before._

 _"Be patient, and hopeful my young pupil." Gyatso advised putting a hand on the boys back as they both made their way back into the temple. "Everything will be revealed to you in due time."_

 _(flashback ends.)_

"You must miss him." Azula remarked in sympathy.

"Yeah..." Aang mumbled before walking past the statue.

"Where are you going?" Azula asked with confusion.

"The Air temple sanctuary, it's about time i meet someone."

Azula and Zuko shot each other an inquisitive look, before following soon after Aang. Aang had told them of what Gyatso had told him as they made their way to the sanctuary, stopping when they reached a huge door that was the door way to said sanctuary.

"Aang, I don't want to call you a bluff, but... I don't think anyone could have survived in there for a hundred years." Zuko stated, skeptical to what Aang had told them. Zuko was expecting for Aang to say something in return, but to his surprise Azula was the one who spoke.

"You do realize, your talking to the 12 year old who survived inside an iceberg for that long, don't you?" Azula's question prompted Zuko to frown slightly.

"Ever heard of the term, once in a life time?" Zuko countered.

"Well, hopefully there is someone in there. And maybe that someone can help me figure out this whole Avatar thing." Aang said, unsure of what could be behind the large door but willing to find out.

"Well, it's better than freezing to death out here." Zuko says as walks over to the door and attempts to open, but to his dismay it wouldn't budge. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to have a key would you? He asked turning to face Aang.

"The key, Zuko, is Air bending." Aang smiled, before inhaling deeply and air bended into two funnels on the sides of the door. With a whistling tune, the door became unlocked and opened. "Hello, anyone home?" He called before entering into the darkness within the sanctuary, as he entered a low whistle could be heard as wind blew up from underneath the entrance. After a few second the two siblings followed, not sure of what they would find in the darkness.

* * *

"So," Arnook spat with mild disapproval as he paced around the room. "A 12 year old child, bested you, your warriors and water benders? Pathetic."

"I underestimated the little brat once," Katara defended. "Something that won't happen again."

"Of that, I am most definitely certain," Arnook stated. "Because you won't have another chance to prove how inadequate you are for this mission."

"What do you mean by inadequate," Katara spat in pure indignancy. "I have spent the past few years of my life hunting the Avatar, and..." Katara began to protest but was soon cut off.

"And you failed!" Arnook snapped slamming his palms down onto the dining table, spilling drinks and startling most of those who were seated. "Capturing the Avatar is something to important to leave in a little girls hands. From this point on, the Avatar is mine."

That was the last straw. "You son of a bitch!" Katara snapped and attempted to attack Arnook, but was held back by the warriors present. Arnook gave Katara a cocky smirk before speaking. "Keep them here for now. Yue, come, we have work to do." And with that Arnook and Yue exited the tent. Katara was still being held back, nostrils flaring, when she felt how one of the men holding her back loosened his grip. Then, without warning Katara freed the arm said warrior was holding, turned and gave the other warrior a right hook straight to the side of the head knocking the man unconscious. Seeing this the other warrior grabbed a hold of Katara in a bear hug and kept her there until she would calm down.

"Well," Bato chimed. "I'll admit. That went better than expected."

* * *

"Well, it is alot warmer." Zuko commented as he, Aang, and Azula entered the sanctuary. Only to come face to face with a thousand, very erie statues. "But I can't say I feel all that comfortable."

"It feels as if they are staring at you," Azula added on, as she uncomfortably looked at the statues that to her seemed to be looking right back at her. "Quite unsettling."

"So, Aang, who are these people?" Zuko asked Aang who was examining one of the statues closely.

"I'm not sure," Aang shrugged. "But, it feels like I know them somehow."

Azula looked at Aang then to one of the statues, and to her surprise it resembled the way Aang looked in alot of ways. "This one's an air bender," She commented. "And this ones a water bender."

"The Avatar cycle." Aang realized, his eyes growing wide.

"Their Avatars, Aang these are your past lives." Azula realized as well, her expression similar to Aangs.

"Wow," Aang said in amazement as he looked all around at all the statues. "There's so many."

"Uhh, Aang," Zuko called standing before a set of statues that seemed to end the line of thousands. "If these things are really your past lives, shouldn't there be a statue here to?"

Zuko's question had both Aang and Azula look at him in confusion as they made their way to him to see what he was talking about.

"What are you going on about, Zuzu?" Azula asked as she and Aang reached him.

"I mean there's a statue missing," Zuko stated simply. "Look, all the other statues go. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. All except these last few, they go. Air, Earth, and Fire."

Seeing this and realizing it was true, Aang and Azula were left scratching their heads in pure confusion. "Maybe that Avatar didn't live long enough to become the Avatar?" Azula suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Aang replied, his face turning sad at the thought of a child dying, or worse. Aang then turned to another statue in the line, the very last one. It was an elderly man, his features hard yet docile at the same time, his clothing depicted along with the flame like head piece on his head showed he was of the fire nation. Aang could only stare, as if in a trance, a trance that was suddenly broken when he felt Azula place her hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Azula asked looking at Aang with a raised brow. Aang simply nodded.

"Who is he?" Zuko asked as came up behind Aang.

"His name is Avatar Roku," Aang answered simply surprising the two siblings. "He was the Avatar that came before me."

"Huh, so you used to be a fire bender," Zuko said pleasantly surprised. "No wonder we trusted you so much when we met."

"You call banishing him from the village trust?" Azula chimed, her face questioning and amused.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but decided best not to and hung his head in embarrassment.

Azula pleased with herself, looked at the statue once more then frowned. "Wait, there are no labels. How do you know his name?"

Aang shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but it's like... I just do."

Azula looked at Aang with the highest her brow had ever been. "Well, your weird." She stated, making Aang look at her with raised brows. Then before anyone could say anything else, the whistling sound of the sanctuary entrance sounded and made the three teens stiffen. As quickly as they could they all got behind the statues. From where Zuko was he could see a large shadow come closer inside the sanctuary.

"Water bender." Zuko guessed not really knowing what else it could be. "Nobody make a sound."

Aang felt his heart beat increase, memories of the first encounter he had with the Mizu Empire only made things worse as he felt his hands shake. Taking a deep, shaking breath he turned to Zuko who nodded. Then both boys carefully peeked behind the statue thinking they would find a warrior, but instead what they found was.

"LEMUR!" Aang exclaimed, all the fear he had dissolving away.

"Food." Zuko said as he looked at the lemur, his mouth watering slightly.

Both boys looked at each other once again, then without warning both jumped out from behind the statues and rushed towards the flying lemur who in response turned and high tailed it out of there, Zuko and Aang following close behind. Azula could look at the two boys become less and less visible, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

Arnook and Yue strode back into the tent where he had kept Katara prisoner, what they both found left both of them dumbfounded. Katara was being held down by three warriors, while two others layed on the floor unconscious. Soon after, Arnook shook it off and began to speak. "My search party is ready, I will resume the search for the Avatar," He announced, motioning for his warriors to release Katara who had seemingly calmed down. "Once I am out to sea, my men will release you and you will be free to go."

Katara smirked as she looked at Arnook from out of the corner of her eye. "Whats the matter, Commander, afraid I'll catch the Avatar before you?"

Arnook out right laughed in Kataras face with amusement. "Now that's rich."

"Don't underestimate me Arnook," Katara snapped rising to her feet. "I will capture the Avatar before you!"

Arnook scoffed, his amusement turning into annoyance. "The mere fact that you think you can compete with me is a joke and an insult," He states matter of factly. "I have hundreds of war ships, and I control these waters. While you, your just a banished Princess. A shame to the Empire, a shame to the Oni warrior name, I mean your own father feels nothing but shame for you, so much even that he's disowned you" That last bit hit a nerve not only with Katara, but her two masters who were seated.

"Father, please..." Yue tried to step in between the tension, but failed.

"Silence!" Arnook demanded "She knows its the truth."

"No, your wrong," Katara stated shaking her head her eyes narrowing dangerously. "When I capture the Avatar, my father will allow me to return home and will be proud to call me his daughter."

"You dream, broken dreams if that is the case. If your father really wanted you home, he would of allowed it by now, Avatar or not." Arnook stated once more. "But in his eyes, you are nothing but a pestilence that has no place at his side. Face it, your a failure."

"Your wrong." Katara again stated, shaking her head again and trying to keep the tears in her eyes from showing.

"Do I have to remind you? You have the scars that prove my point." Arnook said matter of factly, a smirk on his face.

Thats when Katara snapped, She lunged forward ready to attack but was held back by Bato. "MAYBE YOU'D LIKE ONES THAT MATCHED!" She roared, her anger vivid in her eyes and face.

"Katara, that's enough!" Bato demanded, as he held Katara back.

"Is that a Challenge?" Arnook growled his posture showing he was ready to fight.

"Mizu no senshi no ketto," Katara challenged. "At the moons first light."

"Very well," Arnook smirked. "To bad your father won't be here to watch me teach you a much needed lesson. I guess your mentors will have to do." And with that he turned to leave, as he was about to exit he turned to see Yue looking apologetically at Katara. "Yue!" He called startling his daughter who followed after him.

"What in the hell were you thinking!?" Pakku demanded. Katara didn't answer.

"I agree with Pakku here, what were you thinking?" Bato asked his voice showing his worry. "Katara, have you forgotten what happened the last time you battled a master, the last time you battled a true warrior?" Bato nearly shouted, but kept his composure.

Katara reached her hand to her back, that at the mere mention of the last time she battled was surging with a stinging pain. "Believe me Bato," Katara said as she rubbed the back of her neck where marks could be slightly seen. "I will never forget."

* * *

Aang still chased the Lemur through the temple, Zuko who Aang had knocked down earlier with a ball of wind had been long since gone, but the Lemur just kept evading Aang. "Come on little guy, it's just me." Aang tried to reason with the lemur. The lemur then scurried off into a part of the mountain that led into a hidden valley on the mountain.

When Aang passed through the sacred entrance into the valley, Aangs joy was stopped dead. Aang's eyes widened in pure horror at what he came face to face with. He had entered a bone yard. Rotting bodies of men, bison, and other things lay before him, thousands upon thousands. But what horrified Aang the most, was the impaled corpses on spears that were placed everywhere in the valley. All the bodies belonging to air benders. Then Aang saw one body that brought him to tears as he looked up at the corpse with a spear that was impaled under the chest and exited out the victims mouth. The corpse had a bleached colored tunic and a necklace Aang recognized all to well. "G-gyatso." Aang said, his voice broken. Then Aang fell to his knee's and began to cry into his hands, his heart broken.

"Hey Aang you find the little meat bag yet?" Zuko questioned as he arrived to the entrance of the valley, but soon his playful demeanor fell and was replaced with horror. "Dear gods." He whispered to himself, then he saw Aang on the ground crying. Zuko made his way towards him to try and comfort him, then he saw the body that belonged to Gyatso. "Aang, you shouldn't be seeing this." Zuko said as he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. Then Aang began to glow, his arrow tattoos, and his still tear stained eyes showed he had activated his Avatar spirit. Zuko eyes widened.

Meanwhile back in the sanctuary, Azula continued to examine the statue of Roku, her arms folded. "So, your my great, great, great, great grandfather huh?" Azula said amusing her self. Then suddenly Roku's eyes began to glow. Azula took a step back, surprised by this, then she noticed the eyes of all the statues began to glow. "Oh, no." Azula said before turning and running to find Aang.

* * *

All around the world, statues of their respective Avatar began to glow shocking many. but in the poles, more specifically the south pole. A shaman meditating in front of a statue of an Avatar with the head of a polar saber tooth tiger on his own, noticed the glow and instead of shock, he smirked. "It's about time." He saise to himself before rising and addressing another shaman who was behind him. "Send word to the Emperor, immediately, tell him the Avatar has finally returned."

* * *

Aang rose to his feet winds beginning to howl as they circled around them, he released an angry roar. Zuko tried to calm the boy down, but his please seemed to land on depth ears, as Zuko was launched back by the strong winds. Zuko unsheathed his hatchet as quickly as he could and stuck it into the bone of a sky bison. Aang then began to rise in a sphere of wind and bones.

At that moment Azula arrived on the seen and she could only look at the seen wide eyed she saw Zuko holding on for dear life onto a sky bison bone, she trudged her way towards him. when she reached him, she asked what was going on. "Aang found out water benders killed gyatso and his people, this is a bone yard!" He replied and Azula's face fell, remembering what Zuko had told her earlier.

"We have to try and calm him down!" Azula stated.

"I already tried, he's not listening!" Zuko said, almost losing grip of his hatchet.

"We still have to try!" Azula replied, her face showing determination.

Zuko nodded, then both siblings began to make their way toward Aang. Fighting the power of the winds he created.

* * *

The rising moon shined upon a small training arena. In this arena, every warrior, water bender, and Oni demon was in attendance to watch the fight that was promised. Arnooks men stood at one end while Katara's at the other. Inside the arena, two large trenches filled with water stood at opposite sides of the arena, while a large dirt patch connected the sides where Arnook and Katara kneeled, their backs turned to each other, eyes closed in prayer.

"Remember, Princess Katara," Pakku advised. "Use your water bending, in this fight that is your greatest weapon." Katara nodded her eyes still closed.

"You know, you can fight with your tunic on princess." Bato commented.

Katara shook her head. "You told me once a warrior feels no shame defeat, it's time to see how Arnook reacts when the shamed defeats him." She stated simply.

Bato allowed a small smile to appear before becoming hard. "Make sure to keep your distance, only engage him in hand to hand if absolutely necessary." Bato advised. Again Katara nodded.

"I won't allow him to win." Katara said before rising to her feet. Across the arena Arnook did the same. With their eyes still closed, Both individuals wore no shoes, and no shirts, only their dark Grey, almost black pants and a tribal cape clothed them. They then removed the tribal capes they wore, dropping them to the ground. Arnook revealed his age did little to weaken him, he showed pure lean built muscle. Katara on the other hand would fight in her chest bindings, something that in the Empire was seen as tradition, it did not matter if you were male or female one fought like their ancestors did, like a true warrior. But what Katara revealed wasn't just her chest bindings, but the gruesome multitude of scars running down all over her back, parts of the back of her neck and parts of her upper arms. Katara also showed she to was built with lean muscle. They both stood there then turned their eyes still closed, waiting.

Thats when it began. A horn was blown, and both Katara and Arnook shot their eyes open, both breathed out an ice cold breath that created a small cloud of frost. Arnook was handed two large blades connected two a very large and long chain. Smirking he took the blades in hand and turned to face Katara who got in one of her stances, her facial features hardened with determination. "This is going to be fun." Arnook told himself as he attached the chain to a pair of cuff links on his wrist. Once both individuals were ready, Warriors on the sidelines began to bang rhythmically on large drums, starting off slow and speeding up and becoming louder with each hit. Along with the drums, the warriors who were spectating, along with the Oni demons, began to bang their fists, stomp their feet, and bang their weapons on the ground or anything solid nearby. This continued and would continue until the end of the fight. Then one of the Oni demons roared, and without a hint of hesitation Katara bent the water from the trenches and attempted to slash away at her opponent with sharp ice she had at the end of her water whips. This did little as Arnook easily shattered the ice and dodged her other attacks. Becoming frustrated, Katara gave an attack where she sent a bulk of water Arnook's way, but Arnook drove his blades into the ground before the water could reach him, this allowed him to remain in the same spot unfazed. Arnook gave a tiring Katara a malice smirk before pulling his blades out of the ground and began to swing them at Katara. The chain allowed for him to reach her easily, Katara had to bob and weave in order for her not to get cutt with the blades, so much of her attention was on dodging that she failed to notice Arnook was getting closer with each swing. Then suddenly Arnook swung his right blade to slice to the left and his left to the right, Katara leapt twirling in order to doge the blades, she did so but only barely, she then landed back on solid ground her fist hitting the dirt, when she looked up Arnook was sprinting her way and gave her a running super kick to the chest that sent the young woman flying back and roll on the ground before coming to a stop.

Bato on the sidelines looked on with worry, his posture showing he was ready to dive in and help Katara. But he was held back by Pakku who shook his head.

Katara groaned as she pushed herself up on her elbows, she then shot her head up when she heard Arnook give roaring war cry as he leapt into the air and was about to drive his foot down on Katara's head. Katara had little time to react before she rolled out of the way. Arnook ended up driving his foot down onto dirt covered earth, Arnook hit the ground with so much force he actually cracked the hard rock a rabid snarl on his face as he looked at Katara. Arnook then tried sending his blades down to impale her, but Katara quickly pushed herself up on the top part of her back, spun onto her arms and hands and as the blades came crashing down she stepped on the chains with her right foot and sent her left knee crashing straight into the side of Arnooks face. Bato smirked with pride as he watched the man stagger back, Katara smirked as well as she began to bend the water and pummel the man with water whips, taking the mans legs from under him. Arnook could only try to dodge but the effects of each blow that he came into contact with was felt ten fold. Then using her water bending Katara leapt into the air and sent a pummeling blow backed with a large bilk of water and sent Arnook flying back. Katara then encased her fist with an icicle as she stood over the man who snarled at her. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DO IT!" Arnook demanded. Katara then sent her fist down onto Arnooks head. The drumming then stopped, ever thing went silent as everyone witnessed how Katara drove the icicle down into the ground beside Arnook's head. Arnook didn't seem at all surprised.

"Pathetic." Arnook hissed.

"Next time you get in my way," Katara states as she rises to her feet. "I promise will end with your blood on my hands." And with that she turned and walked to where a proud Bato and Pakku stood waiting.

Huffing in anger, Arnook rose to his feet, his blades still in hand he turned and attempted slash at the Princess while her back was turned.

Just as the blade was about to impact with Katara who turned to only catch a glimpse of it, Bato at an alarming speed got in between her and the blade. Taking a hold of the chain and pulling on it and making Arnook launch forward. Bato gripped the other man by the throat and raised him into the air with one arm, his teeth clenched and his brow furrowed. Bato then seemingly threw the man back a few feet as if it were nothing. Arnook landed on the ground with a loud oomf, Yue rushing to her fathers side.

Thats when all hell almost broke loose, everyone of Katara's warriors, Yasei and Katara herself were ready to start an all out battle with Arnook's who also were ready to fight. But they were stopped by Bato. "Enough, there is no need to fight, so all of you calm down!" He then turned to Katara who looked up at him her anger still evident. "Do not taint your victory by steeping so low as to his level."

Bato then turned to address Arnook, a glare plastered on his features. "So, this is what is considered to be a great Oni warrior? Pathetic." Bato states his face turning to one of disgust as he looked at Arnook. "You say the Princess brings nothing but shame to the Oni, and the Empire when today she showed more pride and honor than one could conceive. The truth is the only shame I see is the honer less piece of trash before me. I wonder how a coward such as yourself could raise a wonderful young woman like Yue?" Bato's last statement had Arnook fuming but unwilling to act on his anger.

Bato then turned to address Yue, who looked at the man with shock, Bato's expression softened as he spoke to her. "Thank you for the meal, it was quite delicious." Bato bowed before turning to leave, Katara looked at Bato with a surprised look before following after him. when they reached Pakku and Yasei, Pakku handed his student a tunic to cover herself with, something she accepted graciously before putting it on.

As they made their way to their ship, Katara felt the need to ask a question. "Bato, did you really mean what you said?"

Bato smirked knowingly. "Of coarse, the meal was beyond splendid." He replies hernestly.

* * *

"Aang!" Azula called out as she and Zuko finally got close enough to where he might hear them. Aang was still in the sphere of wind and the wind that was created only got stronger, Azula knew she had to act fast. "We know it's hard Aang, to lose your family, to lose your home! I know your devastated, we went through the same thing when we lost our mother, when the place we called home was taken from us!"

"Aang! Gyatso and the Air benders are gone, but your not alone!" Zuko shouted after his sister. "You have us! Me and Azula, we're your family now!"

Somehow the siblings words seemed to calm the young air bender down, as he descended back down onto the ground his eyes and tattoo's still glowing. Both Zuko and Azula got close worried faces on both of them.

"Remember what Uncle Iroh told you the day you showed up in the village," Zuko questioned softly. "He told you that you were one of us, from that moment you became our family."

"We promise... I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life." Azula stated softly as she gently placed a hand on Aang.

Aang then stopped glowing and dropped to his knee's his sobbing continuing. Azula immediately grabbed Aang in a hug and dropped to her knee's with him. Aang clutched onto Azula, repeating in between sobs the word. "Sorry."

"Sh,sh,sh, It's ok," Azula assured trying to seuth Aang. But it didn't hit her until just now how right Zuko was, Aang was most definitely now one of them. Everything he held dear taken from him, he was left alone with nothing but them. Azula tightened her arms around Aang as he continued to sob into her shirt, as she did so Azula couldn't help the saddened tears that escaped her eyes.

Zuko had crouched down and put a hand on Aang in a way of comfort, he then looked up at Gyatso's body deciding he wouldn't leave the mans remains this way. "I;m bringing him down." He said. Azula only nodded still holding Aang in her embrace.

(A few hours later)

Aang stood before the statue of Avatar Roku, looking the statue in the eyes with his own still red eyes.

"Hey," Aang heard Azula say behind him. "Ive packed everything we need."

"I finished to." Zuko added, his hands still slightly covered with dirt.

Aang smiled and nodded thankfully, before looking at the statue again. "How is Roku supposed to help me?"

"We'll figure that out later, for now I think we can only hope for the best." Azula said reassuringly.

Then the sanctuary entrance whistled sounded, Aang, Azula and Zuko turned to find the little lemur from before looking at them with a handful of fruit in it's arms. The lemur immediately dropped the food in front of Zuko who grabbed on and ate it happily not caring of the dirt on his hands. Aang and Azula couldn't help but chuckle, then the lemur climbed onto Aangs back. "Hey little guy." Aang greeted the creature scratching it's head.

* * *

Aang stood in front of the statue of Gyatso, in his hand he held his mentor's necklace. Aang placed the necklace around the statues neck then bowed. "I'm sorry..." Aang whispered a single tear escaping his eye.

* * *

Aang looked at the temple out in the distance, memories of his life putting a sad smile on his face. "You, me and Appa," Aang whispered. "We're all thats left of this place, we have to stick together." Aang then turned to face Azula and Zuko who were packing a few nuts into small bags. "Azula, Zuko, meet the new member of our family."

"What are you gonna name him?" Azula asked as she gave the critter a piece of a peach she was eating, and scratching the top of its head.

The lemur made a sound that gave Aang an idea for a name. "Momo." He responded simply.

Later when they were on Appa's back soaring toward their next destination, Aang looked back at the fading image of what was once his home. Quietly to himself he once more whispered. "Goodbye."

* * *

The sanctuary entrance whistled as multiple Warriors and large canine like creatures with black scales and blood red eyes entered to find the statues of the Avatar. One of the warriors knelt down to examine footprints in the dust of the sanctuary floor. He rose to his feet before he turned to the rest and said. "He was here, send word, now!" He commanded. One of the other warriors nodded before leaving. Simply put, it was without say, the hunt for the Avatar has begun.


End file.
